Lovely
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Update CHAPTERD2 - Himchan adalah orang sombong dan arogan di sekolahnya. Dia sangat membenci tipe orang urakan seperti Yongguk. Bagaimana cara Yongguk untuk melelehkan hati tuan muda sombong itu? #bad summary Banghim couple BAP fanfiction YAOI/OOC/Typo Rate T
1. Chapter 1

**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Lovely

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot

**5. Cast :**  
- BAP Yongguk  
- BAP Himchan

**6. Support Cast :**  
- BAP member

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: TS Ent

**Author Note :**

_Hoiii, author kembali lagi dengan ff baru. Ini adalah ff banghim pertama author, jadi maklum kalau masih banyak kesalahan di ff ini. Author juga buat ff ini jadi twoshoot, jadi author harap kalian gak ragu untuk follow ff ini agar bisa apdet ff selanjutnya hhe_

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin Daesang High School yang tadinya riuh rendah mendadak hening saat sebuah suara nampan jatuh dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

Suara itu benar-benar mencuri perhatian se isi kanting, buktinya sekarang semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara itu. Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah jatuh terduduk di depan nampan miliknya yang sudah berceceran di lantai.

Namja berkacamata itu membelalakan matanya saat menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang tidak senang. Dan betapa tegangnya dirinya saat menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja Ia tabrak tanpa sengaja itu.

"Hhimchan Sunbae..." Namja bertubuh mungil itu tercekat.

Namja yang di sebut Himchan itu melirik kerah lengan seragamnya yang sedikit basah dengan beberapa butir nasi menempel di pinggirnya. Dengan sinis, Ia melirik namja yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, namja mungil itu segera bangkit dan berusaha meminta maaf pada namja bernama Himchan itu.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Sunbae. Aaku tidak sengaja." Ujar namja itu dengan gugup. Dengan cekatan, Ia berusaha membersihkan kerah lengan Himchan yang kotor.

"Jangan sentuh Aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Himchan menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Aaku hanya ingin membersihkannya, Sunbae..."

Himchan tersenyum meremehkan namja di hadapannya itu. "Dasar manusia rendahan. Kau tahu, seragamku ini harganya sangat mahal!" Seru Himchan.

"Mianhae, kalau begitu Aku akan membayar biaya laundry -nya." Kata namja itu mulai gusar.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Kau bahkan tidak akan sanggup membayar ongkos laundry langgananku!" Ejek Himchan.

Semua orang menatap pemuda malang itu dengan pandangan iba. Sungguh malang sekali nasibnya harus berhadapan dengan Himchan di saat seperti ini, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu anak itu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dari pada harus berhadapan dengan seorang Himchan, putra tunggal pemilik yayasan Daesang High School.

"Jjadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya namja itu.

Himchan menatap namja itu dengan sinis. "Tidak ada!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Splash..."

Dengan kasar Himchan menumpahkan minuman miliknya di atas kepala anak itu, sehingga membuat wajah dan seragamnya kotor. Tangan namja itu mengepal seolah-olah sedang menahan amarah.

Tapi tak ada sedikitpun perlawanan yang terlihat dari anak itu. Namja itu hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"Dengan ini ku anggap kita impas. Lagi pula sudah sepantasnya manusia rendahan sepertimu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini!" Ejek Himchan yang menatap anak itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Himchan mendesis, kemudian berjalan melewati namja berkaca mata itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Bahkan saat mereka berpapasan, Himchan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu anak itu sehingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung.

Dengan raut wajah arogan, Himchan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia seakan tak peduli saat dirinya harus melewati beberapa murid yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Tepat saat Himchan sudah menghilang dari kantin, suasana kembali riuh rendah. Beberapa murid terlihat saling berbisik, mendiskusikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara beberapa murid lain terlihat membantu anak malang yang baru saja menjadi korban ke aroganan seorang Himchan.

"Aish, jahat sekali anak itu." Ujar seorang namja.

"Tapi anak berkacamata itu juga salah, Daehyunie..." Timpal namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Namja yang di sebut Daehyun itu mendelik kesal ke arah temannya. "Anak itu memang salah, Youngjae-ah. Tapi setidaknya Himchan tidak perlu membuatnya malu seperti itu!" Decak Daehyun kesal.

"Ya, panggil Dia Himchan Sunbae. Dia kan lebih tua darimu!" Ujar Youngjae menasihati.

"Shireo!" Seru Daehyun tak kalah sengit.

Youngjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kelakuan Daehyun yang menurutnya keras kepala itu.

"Ya, kalian ini berisik sekali. Apa kalian tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, hah?!" Kali ini, Yongguk, namja yang duduk di hadapan Daehyun dan Youngjae, mulai angkat bicara.

"Hyung, bagaimana Kau masih bisa makan tenang setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi?" Dengus Daehyun.

Namja bernama Yongguk itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Karena itu bukan urusanku." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Kau itu terlalu cuek, Hyung!" Seru Daehyun.

Namja bertubuh besar itu dengan santai memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Tak sedikitpun Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Daehyun. Dia memang selalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Menurut Yongguk, masih banyak hal yang bisa Ia kerjakan dari pada harus mengurusi masalah orang lain.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu mengurusi urusan orang lain. Lagi pula siapa sih anak yang bernama Himchan itu sampai-sampai kalian heboh membicarakannya?!" Tanya Yongguk acuh seraya menyantap makanannya.

"Astaga, Hyung. Kau tidak tahu siapa Himchan Hyung?" Kali ini giliran Youngjae yang angkat bicara. Ia menatap Hyungnya itu dengan tatapan seakan-akan Yongguk baru saja keluar dari goa.

Dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, Kau benar-benar kudet!" Ejek Daehyun.

"Kudet? Apa lagi itu?" Tanya Yongguk dengan polosnya.

"Kurang apdet!" Seru Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan nada tinggi secara bersamaan.

"Aish, kalian ini kompak sekali kalau berteriak di hadapanku!" Sindir Yongguk.

"Tapi, Hyung. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Himchan Sunbae?" Youngjae bertanya tanpa mempedulikan sindiran yang di lontarkan Yongguk padanya dan Daehyun.

"Nde, Aku tidak tahu. Memang siapa Dia?" Yongguk balik bertanya.

"Youngjae, cepat ceritakan siapa itu Himchan. Biar otak Hyung kita ini sedikit terupgrade info-info terbaru!" Titah Daehyun pada Youngjae.

"Sialan Kau!" Desis Yongguk yang merasa dirinya di sindir oleh Daehyun.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan berkelamin lagi!" Lerai Youngjae.

"Berkelahi, woy!" Seru Yongguk dan Daehyun, sehingga membuat Youngjae menutup telinganya karena berisik.

"Salah sedikit tak masalah kali." Protes Youngjae seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Setelah melihat Daehyun dan Yongguk diam, Youngjae kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi, Himchan Sunbae itu adalah putra ketua yayasan sekolah ini. Di sekolah ini, tak ada yang tidak mengenal namja tampan dan kaya seperti Himchan Sunbae, kecuali orang sepertimu, Hyung!" Sindir Youngjae di sela-sela ceritanya.

Sebelum Yongguk hendak protes, Youngjae dengan cepat kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi sayang, kesempurnaan yang di milikinya itu tidak di imbangi dengan sikapnya."

"Akh, Aku mengerti. Pasti Dia memanfaatkan kekuasaan Ayahnya untuk menindas orang lain. Benarkan?" Tebak Yongguk dengan percaya diri.

"Aniyo!" Sahut Youngjae dengan mantap. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Himchan Sunbae itu bukan tipe orang yang suka memanfaatkan kekuasaan Ayahnya untuk menindas orang lain. Dan lagi pula, Himchan Sunbae itu tidak pernah mencari masalah atau menindas orang lain seperti apa yang kau bilang barusan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Yongguk menyela cerita Youngjae.

"Dia terlalu sombong!" Timpal Daehyun yang di ikuti sebuah anggukan setuju dari Youngjae.

"Kekurangan Himchan Sunbae itu memang dari sikapnya. Bisa di bilang Ia sangat sombong dan arogan. Dia selalu memandang rendah orang lain yang menurutnya tidak sebanding dengannya." Ungkap Youngjae.

"Akh, Aku mengerti sekarang." Sergah Yongguk.

"Maka dari itu, Hyung. Meskipun kaya dan tampan, tak ada seorangpun di sekolah ini yang menyukainya. Hanya Yeoja-yeoja nakal yang berani mendekatinya, meskipun Himchan Sunbae menolak mereka mentah-mentah." Ujar Youngjae menjelaskan.

"Intinya semua orang membenci Himchan. Sebisa mungkin kita juga jangan sampai berurusan dengannya!" Kata Daehyun menambahkan.

Yongguk membayangkan namja bernama Himchan yang beberapa saat lalu membuat kehebohan di kantin. Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya di benak Yongguk saat mendengar cerita Youngjae. Apa benar namja berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu sangat buruk seperti apa yang Youngjae dan Daehyun katakan?

'Hmm, namja itu pasti sangat kesepian.' Pikir Yongguk.

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia bergidik dengan apa yang baru saja Ia pikirkan. Kenapa juga Ia harus bersikap seolah-olah peduli pada orang yang bahkan tidak Ia kenal.

Aish, benar-benar bukan gaya Yongguk. Saat ini yang harus Ia lakukan adalah menuruti kata Daehyun. Seperti yang tadi Ia bilang, sebisa mungkin bagi mereka untuk menghindari Himchan.

Dan bagi Yongguk yang terkenal cuek, sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk di lakukan.

Mungkin saja...

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan, Himchan duduk di sebuah meja yang menghadap ke jendela. Di hadapannya terbuka sebuah buku tebal yang sepertinya tidak mendapat perhatian seorang Himchan.

Ke datangan Himchan ke perpustakaan memanglah bukan untuk membaca buku atau belajar. Himchan hanya sedang mencari ketenangan. Dan menurutnya, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang cocok untuknya sekarang.

Suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini akibat kejadian di kantin tadi. Niat awalnya untuk mengisi perut mendadak sirnah. Himchan benar-benar sudah kehilangan selera makannya, sehingga Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Pada jam istirahat seperti ini, suasana perpustakaan memang tidak seramai kantin. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang menurut Himchan nerd saja yang terlihat. Himchan sesekali melirik murid-murid yang tampak serius dengan tumpukan buku di hadapan mereka.

'Aishh, Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa berada di antara makhluk-makhluk aneh itu.' Batinnya. Himchan menghela nafas pertada sudah merasa bosan.

Himchan melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa. Ia enggan untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini, namun Ia juga tak ingin diam di kelas atau berkeliaran tak jelas di sekitar sekolah.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu sedang tak ingin berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan beragam. Pada dasarnya Himchan memang tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Hanya saja rasanya kurang nyaman bagi Himchan saat mendapat tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Hyung!" Sapa seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Himchan.

Himchan yang sedikit terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara. "Akh, ternyata Kau Junhong." Sahut Himchan.

Namja yang di panggil Junhong itu tersenyum dan tanpa permisi langsung duduk di hadapan Himchan. Choi Junhong, pemuda berwajah baby face itu merupakan hoobae sekaligus adik sepupu Himchan.

Bisa di bilang namja yang cukup populer di angkatannya itu merupakan satu-satunya orang yang akrab dengan Himchan. Setidaknya sikap arogan Himchan tidak akan mempan pada orang sepolos Junhong.

"Bagaimana Kau tahu Aku ada di sini?" Tanya Himchan dengan malas.

"Aku dengar Hyung berbuat onar di kantin hari ini. Suasana hatimu pasti sedang buruk sekarang. Dan biasanya saat Hyung sedang bad mood seperti ini pasti Hyung akan berada di tempat ini." Jawab Junhong panjang lebar.

Himchan mendesis mengingat insiden di kantin tadi begitu cepat tersebar ke penjuru sekolah. Dia yakin kalau berita itu sudah pasti di bumbu-bumbui dengan sesuatu yang menyudutkan dirinya. 'Lagi-lagi seperti ini.' , pikir Himchan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hyung?" Tanya Himchan khawatir.

"Hmm, Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagian hanya insiden kecil seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku." Jawab Himchan.

Junhong bergumam pelan, mengerti dengan maksud Himchan. "Akhh, mereka ini selalu melebih-lebihkan cerita saja!" Gerutu Junhong entah pada siapa.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku." Ujar Himchan seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi Kan Hyung tidak seburuk dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan!" Protes Junhong. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Junhong memang tahu betul sifat sepupunya itu. Junhong akui kalau Himchan memang sedikit jutek dan arogan, hanya saja itu tak seburuk dengan yang orang lain pikirkan. Setidaknya masih ada sisi baik Himchan yang di perlihatkan kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kau punya makanan tidak? Aku lapar nih." Ucap Himchan.

"Tunggu sebentar," Junghong mengacak-acak isi tasnya. "Hanya ini yang tersisa!" Ujar Junhong tampak menyesal seraya mengeluarkan sebungkus snack.

"Tidak apa-apa." Seru Himchan tak keberatan.

Himchan menerima snack milik Junhong. Setidaknya lumayan untuk mengganjel perut, pikirnya.

Namun saat Himchan akan menyantap snacknya, tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Wanita yang merupakan petugas perpustakaan itu terlihat ragu menghadapai Himchan dan Junhong yang notabennya bukan orang biasa di sekolah itu.

"Kenapa songsaenim?" Tanya Junhong ramah.

"Maaf, menurut peraturan kalian tidak boleh membawa makanan dari luar." Ungkap wanita itu dengan penuh rasa sungkan.

Himchan melirik guru petugas perpustakaan itu dengan tatapan sinis. Dia sedikit kesal karena acara makan snacknya terganggu. Guru itu salah tingkah saat merasakan aura pembunuh yang terpancar dari tubuh Himchan.

"Maaf, Saya hanya menjalankan peraturan." Ujar Guru itu menambahkan. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang tegang karena harus menghadapi putra tunggal ketua yayasan Daehan High School.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Junhong, ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Himchan pada sepupunya itu.

Himchan dan Junhong bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sebelum pergi mereka membungkukkan badan pada Guru petugas perpustakaan yang masih terlihat tegang itu. Bagaimana pun, Himchan dan Junhong bukan murid yang menggunakan kekuasaan mereka terhadap orang lain. Mereka berdua masih menjungjung adat kesopanan pada orang tua seperti gurunya ini.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yongguk bekerja sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam ketika Yongguk sedang duduk dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk.

Bukankah Yongguk masih seorang pelajar? Mengapa Ia harus bekerja malam-malam seperti ini?

Yongguk memang masih seorang murid SMA. Entah apa tujuannya melakukan hal ini, yang jelas Dia hanya bekerja pada malam-malam tertentu saja. Bisa di bilang Yongguk hanya seorang pekerja paruh waktu.

Beruntung bagi Yongguk yang mempunyai tubuh besar dan wajah sedikit sangar sehingga sang pemilik minimarket pun tak tahu kalau Yongguk masih berstatus seorang pelajar. Setidaknya minimarket itu tidak akan di tuntut karena memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur.

"Ya, sampai kapan Kau akan tidur, hah?!" Seorang namja memukul kepala Yongguk dengan gulungan koran yang ada di tangannya.

Yongguk yang tanpa sadar tertidur sontak saja langsung terjaga. Matanya masih terasa berat saat melihat seorang namja dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang Ia kenakan.

"Hyung, Kau menggangu saja!" Desis Yongguk kesal saat Ia melihat rekan kerjanya, Junsu, sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lagian bukannya kerja, Kau malah tidur." Sergah Junsu.

"Tapi Kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku juga dong!" Protes Yongguk.

"Yang penting Kau bangun!" Ujar Junsu beralasan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Yongguk mendengus kesal melihat wajah Junsu yang seolah-olah tidak berdosa setelah memukul kepalanya itu. Beginilah nasib seorang hoobae yang selalu teraniaya. Oke, Yongguk memang terlalu berlebihan. Ia juga tahu kalau yang di lakukan Junsu hanya main-main.

"Cerewet sekali Kau, Hyung. Minimarket sepi begini apa yang harus ku kerjakan coba?"

"Sampah di belakang sudah menumpuk. Kau bisa mengawalinya dengan membuang sampah." Jawab Junsu enteng.

Yongguk mendelik ke arah Junsu dengan sinis sembari menggerutu tidak jelas. Rasanya saat ini Yongguk ingin sekali menggantung seniornya itu di depan toko. *yongguk kejam mode on*

Dengan malas Yongguk bangkit dari kursinya, sementara Junsu langsung mengusir Yongguk dan langsung duduk di kursi bekas Yongguk dengan santai.

"Sudah sana pergi. Ingat, Jangan sampai sampahnya berceceran!" Ujar Junsu memperingati.

"Nde, yang mulia!" Ejek Yongguk sembari berpura-pura memberi hormat pada namja di hadapannya itu.

Yongguk langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terkekeh-kekeh menertawakannya.

'Lihat saja nanti, Hyung. Akan ku balas perbuatanmu!' Batin Yongguk di ikuti seringai jahat di wajahnya. Pokoknya sebelum Ia berhenti bekerja, Yongguk bertekad untuk mengerjai Junsu sekali saja.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya malam ini begitu terasa sunyi bagi Yongguk. Tak ada suara kendaraan bermotor yang lewat ataupun suara gonggongan anjing yang biasa terdengar setiap malam. Sementara di atas sana, rembulan tampak perkasa memamerkan sinarnya, seolah-olah tak ingin kalah dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang mencoba menghalanginya.

Yongguk mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang terkena sapuan angin malam ketika Ia membuka pintu. "Aish, dingin sekali." Keluh Yongguk seraya menarik zipper jaketnya.

Namja itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, kemudian menempelkan ke dua telapak tangannya pada pipi, mencoba menghangatkan diri meskipun itu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Yongguk mulai menyeret 2 kantung sampah berukuran besar yang tingginnya bahkan hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Dia menyeret kantung-kantung itu dengan ogah-ogahan sehingga membuat suara ribut di tengah kesunyian malam, dan sepertinya Yongguk tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

Gumpalan uap-uap dingin tampak keluar dari hidung dan mulut Yongguk yang sedikit terbuka ketika Ia bernafas. Rasanya Yongguk ingin cepat-cepat melempar sampah-sampah di tangannya itu ke tong sampah agar Ia bisa segera kembali ke toko yang hangat.

Yongguk memasukan satu per satu kantung sampah pada sebuah box besar yang merupakan gerobak sampah. Dan tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Yongguk untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Dalam beberapa saat, kantung-kantung sampah yang tadi Ia bawa sudah berpindah tangan pada tempat seharusnya berada.

Kejanggalan mulai terasa saat Yongguk hendak berbalik menuju toko tempatnya bekerja. Sayup-sayup Yongguk mendengar suara-suara dari ujung gang.

Yongguk terdiam, mencoba memfokuskan telinganya. Namun hanya kesunyian yang di rasakannya.

"Aish, cuaca dingin sepertinya membuatku gila." Gumam Yongguk.

Namja bertubuh muscle itu pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia tak ingin menjadi gila karena berlama-lama dalam cuaca dingin ini. Namun saat Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, suara itu kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih jelas.

Yongguk mengkerutkan dahinya. Ia yakin tidak salah mendengar suara yang baru saja tertangkap telinganya. Kalau boleh menebak, Yongguk yakin pemilik suara itu adalah seorang namja.

Karena di landa rasa penasaran, namja bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk itu mulai berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Yongguk bisa saja pergi dan menganggap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hanya saja hati kecilnya menyuruh Yongguk untuk memeriksanya.

Yongguk terus melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri gelapnya gang sempit. Rasa dingin semakin menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Samar-samar suara lelaki itu kembali terdengar di telinga Yongguk, perbedaannya kali ini Yongguk yakin kalau tidak hanya ada satu orang di ujung sana, melainkan beberapa orang.

Batin Yongguk mulai gusar. Dia mulai sadar, dalam tempat seperti ini, Yongguk yakin kalau mereka bukanlah orang baik-baik. Kemungkinan terburuk mereka adalah preman-preman yang tengah bermabuk-mabukkan.

Ingin sekali rasanya Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik menjauh dari tempat ini. Ini bukan tempat yang baik untuknya, dan Yongguk sadar betul tidak seharusnya Ia berada di sini. Yang harus di lakukannya sekarang adalah menghindari orang-orang itu, tapi sepertinya kaki Yongguk tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

'Baiklah, Aku hanya akan mengintip sedikit lalu pergi!' Pikir Yongguk.

Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar ketika Yongguk sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju sumber suara. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ia sudah sampai di sebuah perempatan gang.

Yongguk yang keberadaannya tidak ingin di ketahui oleh mereka hanya bisa menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok. Dengan hati-hati Dia mengintip kearah pemilik suara yang sedari tadi Ia dengar.

Di sebuah persimpangan gang, terlihat beberapa namja berpakaian urakan terlihat sedang mengurumi sesuatu. Mata Yongguk terus memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Dari penampilannya Yongguk yakin mereka adalah seorang preman. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tempat ini.

"Ya, kalau Kau ingin selamat, cepet berikan uangmu!" Bentak seseorang entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sahut seseorang.

Yongguk memicingkan matanya, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Dia terus memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Dengan jelas Ia bisa melihat preman-preman itu berjumlah 3 orang. Tapi Yongguk yakin ada orang lain selain mereka di sana.

Tapi siapa? Yongguk tidak bisa melihat orang itu karena terhalang oleh tubuh-tubuh preman yang memunggunginya itu.

"Kau ingin mati, hah?! Cepat berikan uangmu!" Namja bertubuh gempal menghardik orang itu. Terlihat ke dua temannya menendang-nendang seseorang dengan kesal.

Yongguk baru menyadari sesuatu. Ini adalah sebuah pemalakan. Dia bergidik ngeri, Ia merasa dirinya tidak boleh berlama-lama di tempat ini. Salah-salah nanti Ia sendiri yang menjadi korban.

Bang Yongguk kembali memperhatikan preman-preman yang sedang memukuli korbannya itu dengan brutal. Umpatan-umpatan kasar pun terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Namja berjaket hitam itu pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Yongguk benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya, sementara Ia hanya bisa diam tak membantu.

Namun saat Yongguk hendak berbalik, samar-samar Ia melihat wajah seseorang yang kini tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan ke tiga preman itu.

Rasanya Yongguk pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi entah di mana pun Ia tak ingat.

Yongguk kembali ke posisinya semula, dan kembali menyaksikan adegan kriminal yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan wajah sang korban.

'Ah, orang itu kan, Himchan...' Batin Yongguk.

Raut wajah Yongguk terlihat menegang, sementara jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Dia bingung, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Bang Yongguk. Lagi pula Kau tidak mengenal anak itu. Jadi lebih baik Kau segera pergi sebelum mendapat masalah!" Gumam Yongguk meyakinkan dirinya.

Yongguk mulai gusar. Dia memang tidak mengenal Himchan, jadi tidak masalah kalau Ia mengabaikannya. Yang harus di lakukannya hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini dan melupakan kejadian ini. Tapi Yongguk merasa jahat kalau Ia harus pergi begitu saja.

Meskipun mereka tidak saling mengenal. Faktanya Yongguk sendiri tahu kalau setidaknya mereka satu sekolah. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Ia pergi begitu saja seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Aish, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!" Yongguk mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia ingin sekali menolong anak itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini bukanlah sebuah drama di mana Ia bisa tiba-tiba langsung menyerang preman-preman itu. Yongguk tahu betul kalau Ia melakukannya, nasibnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Himchan yang sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Fakta tubuh Yongguk yang cukup besar dan wajah yang terlihat sangar tidak membuat Yongguk merasa terbantu sama sekali. Bagaimana pun orang yang harus di hadapainya adalah nama-namja dewasa dengan predikat preman kejam, dan Yongguk sadar betul dirinya tidak akan bisa menang dengan mudah melawan mereka.

Yongguk memutar otak, mencari ide lain untuk membantu Himchan tanpa harus berhadapan langsung dengan preman itu. Tapi apa yang harus di lakukannya?!

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Ke tiga preman itu terus memukul dan menendang tubuh Himchan. Mereka seakan tak peduli dengan namja berkulit putih susu yang merintih menahan sakit di bawah sana.

"Ini akibat karena Kau tidak mendengar apa yang Kami katakan!" Hardik preman yang bertubuh paling besar di antara rekan-rekannya.

Seorang preman lainnya berjongkok di hadapan Himchan yang babak belur. Ia menjambak rambut Himchan sehingga membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. "Kau pikir Kau itu siapa berani melawan Kami, hah?!" Bentaknya.

Meskipun tubuh Himchan rasanya seperti remuk, serta harus menahan perih luka di wajahnya, Himchan terlihat tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan gertakan preman itu. Sepertinya Himchan benar-benar tidak takut pada mereka.

Himchan menatap mata preman di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan sini. Ia kemudian berkata, "Dasar manusia rendahan. Untuk apa Aku takut pada kalian, cih!" Ejek Himchan dengan nada meremehkan.

Wajah preman itu tiba-tiba memanas. Mereka geram dengan ucapan Himchan barusan. Dengan emosi, orang itu memukul wajah Himchan dengan keras sehingga membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan. Kita habisi saja Dia!" Ujar Namja bertubuh besar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Benar, Kita beri Dia pelajaran karena sudah berani melawan kita!" Timpal preman lainnya tak kalah semangat.

Preman yang tadi memukul Himchan terdiam. Jelas sekali kalau Dia adalah pemimpinnya, dan dengan sekali perintah Himchan bisa langsung di habisi oleh ke dua rekannya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau!" Titah preman itu. Seringai jahat mengembang di ke dua wajah 2 preman lainnya. Sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat senang harus menghabisi anak itu.

Himchan melirik preman-preman itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang hanyalah bisa pasrah, karena Himchan sadar kalau preman-preman itu tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisinya.

Preman-preman itu bersiap untuk menghabisi orang yang berani melawannya mereka. Himchan memejamkan ke dua matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada Himchan. Tepat sebelum preman-preman itu menghabisi Himchan, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang melengking memecah kesunyian malam.

"Polisi!" Pekik salah satu preman itu.

Mereka mulai panik dan gusar. Preman-preman itu sudah lupa dengan Himchan. Yang ada di benak mereka adalah harus segera lari sebelum polisi memergoki mereka.

"Kita harus segera pergi!" Pekik pemimpin mereka dengan panik. "Cepat ambil dompetnya!" Titahnya pada ke dua rekannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ke dua preman itu menggeledah saku celana Himchan, mencari dompet yang sedari awal menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Dapat!" Seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Ayo pergi!" Perintah orang yang merupakan pemimpin mereka.

Tanpa bertele-tele, mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang tergolek lemah dan tak berdaya di atas tanah.

'Syukurlah..' Batin Himchan yang merasa dirinya sudah aman.

Tak jauh dari tempat Himchan tergolek sekarang, terlihat seorang namja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Melihat preman-preman tadi yang sudah hilang entah kemana, Bang Yongguk pun menunjukan dirinya. Sebuah senyum puas terlihat mengembang di wajahnya.

"Dasar preman-preman bodoh." Ucapnya. Yongguk pun mematikan suara sirine polisi yang keluar dari ponselnya.

Genius, ternyata Yongguk memanfaatkan ringtone yang terdapat di dalam ponselnya untuk mengelabui preman-preman itu. Dan di luar dugaan, ternyata tipuannya itu berhasil.

Kali ini Yongguk mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Himchan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok tubuh tampak tergolek lemah di bawah sorot cahaya lampu yang temaram. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yongguk segera menghampirinya.

"Hey, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yongguk khawatir. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Himchan, memastikan kalau anak itu belum mati.

"Nghhh..." Erang Himchan. Dia sangat terlihat lemah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuka matanyapun Ia tak kuat.

Yongguk menatap iba namja di hadapannya itu. Wajah penuh luka dan terlihat sangat lemah begitu kontras dengan sosok Himchan di sekolah yang Ia tahu. Dengan hati-hati Yongguk mulai mengangkat tubuh Himchan ke punggungnya. Yongguk berpikir kalau anak itu benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan saat ini.

.

.

.

Junsu yang sedang mendata barang-barang di toko tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Yongguk yang tiba-tiba. Namun rasa terkejutnya semakin memuncak saat melihat seorang namja penuh luka yang berada di punggung Yongguk.

"Yongguk ah, ssiapa Dia?!" Junsu menunjuk tubuh Himchan dengan panik.

"Akan Ku jelaskan nanti, Hyung. Sekarang cepat bantu Aku!" Seru Yongguk.

Meskipun penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Junsu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia harus membantu Yongguk terlebih dahulu, nanti Ia akan meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Cepat bawa ke kamar belakang!" Titah Junsu.

Dengan cepat Yongguk langsung membawa Himchan menuju kamar belakang di ikuti Junsu yang terlihat khawatir. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai ke kamar yang di khususkan untuk pegawai beristirahat itu.

Namun saat Junsu hendak mengikuti Yongguk masuk ke dalam kamar, Yongguk langsung mencegahnya. "Hyung, sebaiknya Kau jaga kasir saja!" Ujar Yongguk.

"Tapi..." Junsu hendak protes, namun Yongguk langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Hyung, Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya!" Yongguk menegaskan, meminta pengertian dari Junsu.

Junsu menghela nafas, Ia kalah menghadapi namja yang jauh lebih muda itu. Bagaimanapun Ia percaya Yongguk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membahayakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau Kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja padaku." Ujar Junsu. "Sekarang cepat obati dulu luka anak itu!" Titahnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Ucap Yongguk.

Yongguk langsung membawa tubuh Himchan, kemudian membaringkannya di atas ranjang kecil yang biasa di gunakan untuk para pegawai beristirahat.

"Ya, Apa Kau masih sadar, huh?" Tanya Yongguk yang hanya di balas dengan sebuah erangan kecil oleh Himchan.

Yongguk memperhatikan wajah Himchan yang penuh luka. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Himchan yang selama ini Ia tahu sebagai anak yang sombong dan arogan. Di dalam hatinya Yongguk bertanya-tanya, apa yang di lakukan anak ini di tempat seperti itu malam-malam?

"Ya, apa benar Kau itu seburuk apa yang orang-orang katakan?" Gumam Yongguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Himchan yang masih setengah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

'Anak ini... Kalau di lihat-lihat tampan dan cantik sekaligus.' Batin Yongguk yang memperhatikan wajah terlelap Himchan. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang Yongguk pikirkan, dengan garis wajah tegas Himchan memang terlihat sangat tampan, namun kulitnya yang seputih salju dan bibirnya yang ke merehan membuat sisi feminim Himchan terpancar. Sehingga tidak salah rasanya kalau Yongguk menilai Himchan adalah orang yang bisa memadukan ketampanan dan kecantikannya sekaligus sehingga membuatnya tidak bosan menatap wajah anak itu.

Bagai tersadar dari sebuah hipnotis, Yongguk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang barus saja Ia pikirkan tentang orang yang bahkan belum Ia kenal sama sekali.

'Ahh, tidak-tidak. Apa yang sudah ku pikirkan? Lebih baik Aku mengobati lukanya dulu deh.' Pikir Yongguk.

Yongguk segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Himchan untuk mencari obat. Yongguk tidak menyadari saat dirinya sudah keluar dari kamar, Himchan membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Himchan memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipi Himchan. Namja tampan itu menangis nyaris tanpa suara.

Sementara Himchan meratapi nasibnya, di luar sana Yongguk tengah memasak air panas untuk membersihkan luka Himchan. Yongguk kemudian mengambil sehelai handuk bersih berwarna putih. Tak lupa Ia juga menghampiri kotak P3K yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Hmm, apa yang harus ku ambil?" Gumam Yongguk seraya menatap tumpukan obat di dalam kotak itu.

Yongguk memang tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Saat Ia terluka pun, paling mentok Ia cuman pakai plester saja. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tak mungkin mengobati Himchan asal-asalan seperti Ia mengobati lukanya sendiri.

"Apa Aku harus menggunakan betadine atau alkohol ya? Hmm..." Gumam Yongguk tampak berpikir. "Ahh, sudahlah, Aku bawa saja ke duanya!" Ujarnya kemudian.

Selain mengambil betadine dan alkohol, Yongguk juga tak lupa mengambil sekotak plester dan segulung perban. Air yang Yongguk masak pun sepertinya sudah panas.

Uap panas langsung menerpa wajah Yongguk ketika dirinya menuangkan air panas ke dalam baskom kecil yang sebelumnya Ia isi dengan air dingin. Setelah semua siap, Yongguk menggantung handuk putih di bahunya, dan memasukan obat-obatan yang tadi Ia ambil ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan hati-hati Yongguk membawa baskom berisi air hangat itu.

Dengan perasaan bangga, Yongguk mendatangi kamar Himchan dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan obat-obatan lainnya untuk Himchan. Namun Yongguk begitu terkejut saat Ia melihat ranjang di dalam kamar itu kosong.

'Kemana anak itu pergi?!' Batin Yongguk bertanya-tanya.

Yongguk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung menaruh baskom dan obat-obatan yang di bawanya di atas meja. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Yongguk langsung mencari Himchan.

Dengan panik Yongguk berlari ke luar toko. Junsu yang melihat Yongguk buru-buru keluar hanya bisa menatap anak itu dengan bingung dari balik meja kasir.

Yongguk mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap Himchan masih belum pergi terlalu jauh. Namun sayang, Ia tidak melihat seseorang pun di sana. Hanya jalanan kosong dengan sorot cahaya lampu jalan yang terlihat.

Dengan langkah gontai Yongguk masuk ke dalam toko. Dia pun langsung bertanya pada Junsu apa Dia melihat Himchan atau tidak.

"Hyung, apa Kau melihat Himchan?" Tanyanya.

"Himchan?" Gumam Junsu bingung.

"Namja yang tadi ku bawa, Hyung. Dia tak ada di kamar, Apa Kau tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Yongguk.

Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ahh, Aku melihatnya!" Ucap Junsu membuat Yongguk langsung memandang Junsu penuh harap.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, Aku lihat Dia berjalan keluar dengan gontai. Aku sempat memanggilnya beberapa kali, tapi Ia tidak menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun. Benar-benar sombong sekali!" Gerutu Junsu kesal.

Yongguk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Junsu. Dari penjelasannya, Yongguk yakin kalau Himchan baik-baik saja.

"Ahh, sepertinya anak itu baik-baik saja!" Seru Yongguk dengan tenang seraya menggeliat, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, sementara Junsu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

*** TBC ***

.

.

.

Mian ya ffnya bersambung dulu. Tadinya Aku mau bikin ff oneshoot, tapi kayanya bakal jadi twoshoot hhe. Nah, berhubung Aku belum tahu endingnya kaya apa, sad atau happy ending, jadi maaf kalau next chapnya agak lama hhe *plak

Oya, jangan lupa RnR ya. Aku berhubung Aku masih baru di ffn, jadi Aku gak tahu cara balas komen kalian. Jadi jangan anggap author sombong ya, aku cuman belum nemu cara yang pas buat bales komen kalian.

Tapi berhubung ff ini chap, jadi author bisa bales komen kalian di next chap deh

Jangan lupa follow twitter author ya at fckyeahljoe


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Lovely Chapterd 2

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Chapterd

**5. Cast :**  
- BAP Yongguk  
- BAP Himchan

**6. Support Cast :**  
- BAP member

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: TS Ent

**Author Note :**

_Sesuai janji, author nyeselesein ff ini meski agak lama waktunya hehe_

part ini gak ada konflik dan sejenisnya, terlalu sinetron kalau banyak konflik hehe

jadi mian ya kalau ceritanya agak datar, emang sengaja sih hehe

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At school**

Pagi ini Daehan Highschool nampak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Perbedaan itu terlihat pada cuaca yang sedikit mendung.

Gumpalan awan di langit terlihat gelap dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Kendati hanya gerimis, siswa-siswi Daehan High School lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam gedung sekolah dari pada beraktivitas di luar ruangan.

Beberapa murid terlihat berceloteh bersama kawannya di sepanjang lorong, dan sebagian besar lain memilih diam di dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan murid lainnya yang berlindung dari rinai-rinai hujan, Himchan malah berada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Dia duduk di undapan tangga yang biasa di jadikan murid-murid untuk menonton pertandingan atau hanya sekedar melihat latihan anak-anak club sepak bola.

Sedang apa Himchan di sana? Ia bisa sakit jika terus berada di sana!

Entah apa yang di lakukan Himchan di sana. Sedari tadi Ia hanya duduk termenung di sana dengan wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Ke dua mata Himchan tertuju ke tengah lapangan, memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahinya.

Himchan benar-benar seperti seorang mayat hidup. Sepertinya Ia tak peduli dengan dinginnya udara dan air hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit membasahi wajahnya.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang namja tengah berlari menembus dinginnya gerimis. Bang Yongguk, yang bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah sebelum hujan semakin deras.

Namun saat Ia melewati lapangan sepak bola, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang beberapa malam lalu pernah Ia temui.

'Eoh? Apa yang di lakukan anak itu di sana?' Yongguk bertanya-tanya.

Alih-alih masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, Yongguk malah mengubah tujuannya dengan menghampiri anak itu. Dengan setengah berlari, Ia bergegas menghampiri Himchan yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yongguk to the point saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan Himchan.

Himchan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk, melainkan meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap lapangan sepak bola.

Yongguk sedikit salah tingkah. Ia pikir mungkin Himchan menganggapnya orang aneh karena tiba-tiba datang dan langsung bertanya seperti itu.

"Hujan akan semakin deras. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus duduk di sini!" Ujar Yongguk.

Lagi-lagi namja berparas tampan itu tidak menggubris ucapan Yongguk. Ia tetap memandang lapangan seakan-akan Yongguk tidak ada di hadapannya.

Yongguk mulai frustasi, Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit basah terkena air hujan. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu. Yongguk tahu Himchan adalah anak yang sombong, tapi bukan berarti Dia tidak bisa mendengar atau setidaknya membalas pertanyaannya kan?!

"Hello, ada orang di sini?" Yongguk melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Himchan, berharap kali ini Ia bisa mendapat perhatian namja bersurai hitam itu.

Dan untuk ke tiga kalinya, sepertinya Yongguk merasa benar-benar di abaikan, karena tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari namja bernama lengkap Kim Himchan itu.

Yongguk mengerang menahan kesal. Cukup sudah, Yongguk benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Menghadapi Himchan benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Namja bertubuh besar itu mendesis kesal sembari melirik Himchan yang masih diam tanpa ekspresi itu. Hujan yang tadinya gerimis semakin lama semakin besar. Sebelum hujan semakin deras, Yongguk harus segera kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Tapi melihat Himchan yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar membuat Yongguk merasa kesal bercampur iba. Dengan kasar Yongguk langsung menarik tangan Himchan. Ada sedikit rasa terkejut nampak di wajah Himchan saat dirinya di tarik dengan paksa dari tempat duduknya, meski begitu tidak ada tanda kalau Himchan hendak protes.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Himchan hanya bisa mengikuti sosok yang menarik lengannya itu. Di mata Himchan yang terlihat hanyalah punggung dan bahu Yongguk yang lebar. Di dalam batinnya, Himchan bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik bahu itu.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?!" Geram Himchan tiba-tiba saat dirinya dan Yongguk baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Yongguk langsung melepas pergelangan tangan Himchan yang sedari tadi di tariknya.

"Eoh?" Gumam Yongguk tampak berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Memangnya Kau siapa? Berani sekali Kau menarikku seperti itu, hah?!" Hardik Himchan, ada sedikit nada tidak suka dalam ucapannya.

Yongguk membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya niat baiknya malah di balas dengan ucapan kasar seperti itu. Cukup sudah, kesabaran Yongguk sudah pada batasnya. Anak itu sudah benar-benar membuat Yongguk merasa kesal.

"Ya, apa itu ucapan yang Kau katakan pada orang yang sudah membantumu, hah?! Hujan semakin deras dan Kau bisa sakit jika terus duduk di sana seperti orang bodoh. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih!" Ujar Yongguk marah.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku. Jadi buat apa Aku berterima kasih pada orang sepertimu!" Balas Himchan tak kalah sengit.

Yongguk mendesis kesal. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala dan sombong. Tidak heran kalau semua orang membencinya. Dengan kasar Yongguk kembali menarik lengan Himchan dengan paksa.

"Ya, apa yang Kau lakukan, hah?!" Protes Himchan tak terima.

Yongguk melepas cengkeramannya saat dirinya sudah menarik Himchan ke hadapan jendela yang memantulkan dirinya dan Himchan.

"Lihat dirimu. Apa Kau masih bisa bersikap sombong seperti tadi!" Yongguk memaksa Himchan untuk bercermin.

Himchan menatap sosok dirinya yang berada di dalam pantulan kaca. Satu hal yang pertama Ia sadari, penampilannya benar-benar berantakan saat ini. Himchan yang biasanya selalu rapih bak seorang pangeran terlihat kacau seperti... Orang-orang yang selalu di hinanya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan..." Ujar Yongguk.

Kata-kata Yongguk barusan benar-benar menohok perasaan Himchan. Desahan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut Himchan. "Kau benar, Aku memang menyedihkan. Lalu apa masalahmu?!" Ketus Himchan.

"Eoh? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Kau dan orang lain itu sama saja. Kau tidak berhak memandang orang lebih rendah darimu, karena siapa tahu Kau tidak lebih baik dari mereka." Ungkap Yongguk panjang lebar. Ia tak ingin ucapannya tadi membuat Himchan salah paham.

Himchan mendelik kesal ke arah Yongguk. "Apa kita saling mengenal? Bagaimana Kau bisa bilang seperti itu, sementara Kau tidak mengenalku. Jadi tolong jangan bicara seolah-olah Kau tahu semua hal tentangku!" Seru Himchan dengan nada kesal.

Yongguk terlihat salah tingkah. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Himchan, tidak seharusnya Ia berkata seperti itu. Mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, Yongguk sendiri mengenal Himchan berdasarkan rumor dan desas desus yang beredar.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Yongguk rasanya seperti menjudge seseorang yang belum terlalu Ia kenal. Tunggu, mengapa seorang Bang Yongguk yang biasanya cuek tiba-tiba menjadi orang kepo seperti ini? Kenapa Ia harus repot-repot mengurus masalah orang lain hingga membuatnya harus menjudge Himchan seperti anak-anak lain?

"Mianhae, tidak seharusnya Aku menjudgemu seperti itu." Ucap Yongguk menyesal.

Raut wajah Himchan sedikit mulai berubah. Nada bicaranya yang tadi tinggi mulai merendah. "Aku sudah biasa melihat orang sepertimu!" Dengus Himchan meremehkan.

"Aish, dari sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu, sepertinya rumor dan desas-desus yang beredar tidak sepenuhnya salah." Sindir Yongguk.

"Terserah Kau saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Kau atau orang lain pikirkan tentangku!" Ketus Himchan.

Himchan kembali mematut dirinya dalam pantulan cermin. Dengan gesit, Ia mulai merapikan dirinya sehingga membuat dirinya kembali terlihat seperti Himchan yang biasanya, sombong dan arogan.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, eoh?!" Desis Yongguk seraya menatap namja yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin itu.

"Sudah selesai ceramahnya?" Himchan melirik Yongguk dengan sinis. "Kalau sudah selesai, Aku akan pergi!" Lanjutnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yongguk, Himchan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yongguk. Raut wajahnya yang lebih dingin dari udara di luar membuat lidah Yongguk serasa kelu untuk berkata apa-apa.

"Ahh, mengapa jadi rumit seperti ini." Keluh Yongguk yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Himchan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu.

Sebenarnya Yongguk tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek Himchan. Dia hanya mencoba untuk berteman dengannya. Tunggu, berteman? Yeah, Yongguk ingin menjadi teman anak itu. Ia penasaran dengan sikap arogan Himchan. Ia penasaran apa wajah dingin itu bisa sedikit tersenyum? Kalau bisa, mungkin itu akan lebih baik untuknya.

Himchan, Kau benar-benar membuat seorang Bang Yongguk penasaran denganmu. Jadi jangan harap Kau akan hidup dengan tenang selama ada Yongguk yang akan terus mengejarmu.

.

.

.

Junhong hanya bisa menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan bosan. Sudah hampir seharian ini Himchan berada di rumah Junhong. Pada dasarnya Junhong dan keluarganya tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Himchan di rumahnya, bahkan jika Himchan menginap pun tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka.

Tapi tidak dalam situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kim Sanghyun, Ayah Himchan, sedari tadi menelepon kediaman orang tua Junhong agar mereka menyuruh Himchan segera pulang.

Berkali-kali Junhong dan ke dua orang tuanya menyuruh Himchan untuk pulang sebelum ayahnya marah. Namun bukannya pulang, namja bersurai itu tetap tidak bergeming dari atas tempat tidur milik Junhong.

"Hyung, mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" Gerutu Junhong.

"Sampai mati." Jawab Himchan asal tanpa memandang Junhong sedikitpun. Matanya tengah berkonsentrasi pada sebuah komik yang sedang di bacanya.

Junhong yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mendelik kesal ke arah Himchan. "Tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang, huh?!" Seru Junhong.

Himchan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhong. Kupingnya bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Junhong dan keluarganya, entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, Hyung. Kau dengar aku tidak?!" Protes Junhong kesal. Sementara Himchan masih tetap berpura-pura sibuk dengan komik di tangannya.

"Ya, Choi Junhong. Apa kau tidak suka aku berada di sini, huh?!" Tanya Himchan dengan ketus

"Nde, Aku tidak suka. Seharusnya malam ini Jongup menginap di sini. Tapi gara-gara kau semuanya jadi berantakan!" Jawab Junhong.

Himchan membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Junhong. Ia tak percaya sepupunya itu mengusir dirinya demi seorang namja bernama Jongup itu.

"Daebak. Kau mengusirku demi seorang namja?! Uhh, Daebak!" Himchan berdecak kesal. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini!" Serunya kemudian.

Dengan kesal Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga posisinya saat ini memunggungi Junhong yang sedang berdecak kesal.

"Aigoo, Ayah dan anak benar-benar sama keras kepalanya!" Sindir Junhong dengan nada yang agak tinggi agar Himchan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Himchan tidak menggubris sindiran Junhong. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan bersikap layaknya orang yang sedang mencoba untuk tidur.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang terlontar dari 2 anak manusia itu. Hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar di kamar yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Mereka seolah-olah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, entahlah apa yanh sedang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

Junhong menghela nafas berat kemudian mulai berkata, "Hyung, pulanglah. Sebaiknya kau bicarakan masalah ini dengan ayahmu. Bagaimana pun kalian harus membicarakannya bersama-sama. Sampai kapan masalah ini akan selesai kalau di antara kalian tidak ada yang mau mengalah." Kata Junhong memecah keheningan.

Himchan hanya bisa menyimak setiap ucapan Junhong. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Junhong, mereka harus duduk dan membicarakan masalah ini secara bersama-sama. Tapi saat ini ego dan sifat keras kepala Himchan benar-benar menguasainya. Jangankan untuk duduk bersama, untuk bertemu ayahnya saja Himchan masih merasa enggan.

"Aku bukannya tidak senang hyung menginap disini. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana kalau ayahmu sudah marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang tuaku mendapat kesulitan." Ungkap Junhong.

Mendengar ucapan Junhong membuat Himchan menghela nafas. Secara perlahan ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Di lihatnya Junhong yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya dengan lesu.

"Ara, Aku akan pulang. Aku juga merasa tidak enak kalau harus melibatkan keluargamu dengan masalahku. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, maaf sudah merepotkan." Ujar Himchan tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Hyung mau pulang?" Tanya Junhong heran. Aneh, padahal tadi ia menyuruh-nyuruh Himchan untuk pergi. Giliran Himchan mau pulang, Junhong malah kebingunggan.

"Nde, Aku akan pulang." Ujar Himchan mengulangi.

Himchan bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian mengambil tas ransel miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang ke rumah kan, Hyung?!" Tanya Junhong sembari melirik Himchan dengan curiga.

Mata Himchan menyipit saat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Tentu saja Aku akan pulang, Junhong." Ujar Himchan sembari mengacak-acak rambut Junhong dengan gemas.

"Ishh..." Desis Junhong kesal karena Himchan merusak tatanan rambutnya yang rapih itu.

Himchan terkekeh melihat ekspresi jengkel sepupunya itu. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang jarang terlihat ketika Himchan berada di sekolah. Junhong sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri oleh Himchan sehingga hubungan mereka sangat akrab.

"Aku pergi."

"Ara, Aku harap Hyung dan Sanghyun Ahjussi bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik." Sahut Junhong.

"Gomawo, Junhonggie..." Balas Himchan di ikuti dengan sebuah senyuman yang memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih. Dan dengan gaya khasnya, Himchan pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Junghong.

.

.

.

Dengan tas ransel di punggungnya, Himchan sedang duduk di sebuah halte pemberhentian bus. Kendati waktu sudah hampir menunjukan tengah malam, keadaan sekitarnya masih ramai.

Kendaraan bermobil terlihat berlalu lalang di jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya mobilitas masyarakat seoul begitu tinggi, nampak sekali orang-orang masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota itu.

Di saat beberapa orang terlihat baru pulang dari kantor menuju rumah, di sisi lain terlihat orang-orang yang sepertinya hendak mulai bekerja. Himchan menebak mereka adalah orang-orang yang bekerja di tempat-tempat hiburan, baik restaurant ataupun tempat karaoke.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Keluh Himchan.

Namja bersurai hitam dengan potongan rambut stylist itu menghe nafas. Himchan menyesal berbohong pada Junhong kalau ia akan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Alih-alih pulang, Himchan justru malah berdiam diri di halte bus yang berada di pusat kota.

Himchan memang tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia berkata seperti itu pada Junhong karena ia tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Himchan sadar dirinya tidak bisa terus diam di rumah Junhong. Keluarga mereka bisa mendapat kesulitan kalau dirinya terus berada di rumah keluarga sepupunya itu.

Semua ini bermula saat Himchan bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya pagi ini. Kim Sanghyun, ayah Himchan, menginginkan putra semata wayangnya itu untuk kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis agar bisa menjadi pewaris perusahaannya.

Namun sikap Himchan bertentangan dengan keinginan ayahnya. Himchan tak ingin mengambil jurusan bisnis ataupun menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya. Himchan mempunyai keinginan lain, sesuatu yang dirinya ingin ia lakukan kelak.

Himchan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya tadi ia meminjam uang pada Junhong untuk membayar biaya penginapan. Dia tak mungkin menginap di hotel menggunakan credit card miliknya, karena itu berarti sama saja Himchan menyerahkan diri pada ayahnya.

Himchan menggosok-gosok tangannya yang kedinginan. "Aish, dingin sekali." Himchan menggerutu tidak jelas, terlebih lagi saat ia menyadari sudah meninggalkan syal miliknya di kamar Junhong, sehingga Himchan benar-benar kedinginan saat ini.

"Hey, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara berat seorang namja membuyarkan lamunan Himchan. Namja yang masih berseragam sekolah itu sontak langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara.

Himchan mendesis kesal saat melihat seorang namja seumurannya sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penasaran.

'Ishh, orang itu lagi!' Dengus Himchan di dalam hati.

Bang Yongguk, orang yang saat ini berada di hadapan Himchan kembali bertanya, "Apa kau tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu, huh? Harusnya kau menjawab saat seseorang bertanya padamu." Ujar Yongguk.

Himchan melirik Yongguk dengan kesal, kemudian membuang muka begitu saja.

Yongguk yang sepertinya sudah biasa dengan sikap dingin Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tanpa permisi, namja bermantel tebal itu langsung duduk di samping Himchan begitu saja.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Himchan.

Yongguk tidak menggubris pertanyaan Himchan. Dia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berpura-pura sibuk. Yongguk malah dengan sengaja menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga membuat Himchan semakin terpojok.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Himchan sekali lagi. Himchan terlihat kesal dan risih saat dirinya harus terapit oleh sebuah kaca pembatas dan orang yang sama sekali asing untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Lebih enak berhimpit-himpitan seperti ini kan?!" Ungkap Yongguk.

"Jangan sok tahu, kau!" Protes Himchan.

"Aku tidak kedinginan kok. Siapa bilang aku kedinginan?!" Ujar Himchan berbohong.

Seketika itu angin langsung berhembus dengan kencang. Himchan yang hanya memakai seragam sekolah tanpa mantel dan syal langsung bergidik kedinginan saat hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya.

Yongguk terkekeh melihat reaksi tubuh Himchan yang tidak sesuai dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahuku alasan kau berada di tempat seperti ini sekarang?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Himchan.

Yongguk memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Meski baru bertemu beberapa kali, dia sudah hapal betul tabiat tuan muda itu. "Aigoo, jangan bilang kalau kau sedang menjual diri di tempat?!" Tebak Yongguk dengan nada yang di buat terkejut.

Himchan langsung mendelik ke arah Yongguk dengan kesal. "Jaga bicaramu!" Geramnya kesal.

"Lalu apa yang kau di lakukan di tempat ini? Aish, Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tipe orang yang suka berkeliaran tengah malam seperti ini." Nada bicara Yongguk seolah-olah menuduh Himchan.

"Ya, Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan!" Pekik Himchan dengan suara yang melengking, sehingga membuat Yongguk harus menutup telinganya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sedang lari dari rumah?!" Tebak Yongguk seraya memicingkan matanya dan menatap Himchan dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

Himchan langsung terdiam. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu tidak menjawab tebakan Yongguk, melainkan menundukan wajahnya dengan lemah.

"Ahh, jadi kau benar-benar lari dari rumah." Yongguk mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah Himchan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Yongguk kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Himchan dengan singkat.

Yongguk menatap namja di sampingnya itu. Entah mengapa rasanya Yongguk ingin memeluk namja itu dan melindunginya. Gila, itu yang sedang Yongguk pikirkan saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tentang Himchan.

yongguk sepertinya memang tidak salah menilai. Di balik raut wajah angkuhnya, Yongguk bisa melihat sisi lain Himchan. Saat ini wajah Himchan terlihat lebih teduh di mata Yongguk, kontras sekali dengan ekspresi yang selalu Himchan perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Rasa hangat di rasakan Himchan saat Yongguk menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. "Kaja!" Ajak Yongguk.

"Kkemana?" Ujar Himchan gugup. Di satu sisi namja itu terkejut dengan sikap Yongguk yang tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya, tapi di sisi lain tangan Yongguk membuat tangannya merasa lebih hangat. Dan rasanya Himchan tidak rela kalau harus melepasnya.

"Kita pulang!" Seru Yongguk. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sekilas wajah Yongguk terlihat lebih tampan di mata Himchan, namun namja itu langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Seru Yongguk, saat memasuki sebuah rumah yang bisa di bilang sangat sederhana.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yongguk." Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Yongguk.

Wanita yang merupakan ibu Yongguk itu tersenyum saat melihat anak semata wayangnya sudah pulang. Pandangan ibu Yongguk kemudian beralih pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang anaknya itu.

Himchan yang sedari tadi mengikuti Yongguk menelisik setiap ruang di rumah itu. Namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu hanya bisa menatap ibu Yongguk dengan pandangan bingung.

Wanita berpenampilan sederhana itu bertanya pada Yongguk, "Siapa dia? Temanmu?" Tanyanya.

Dengan semangat Yongguk langsung menarik Himchan ke hadapan ibunya. "Eomma, kenalkan ini temanku, namanya Himchan!" Ujar Yongguk memperkenalkan Himchan.

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Yongguk memperkenalkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Dalam hatinya Himchan menggerut kesal pada Yongguk. 'Sejak kapan aku menjadi temannya, huh?!' Batin Himchan menggerutu.

"Anyeong haseo, Kim Himcham imnida!" Sapa Himchan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Ibu Yongguk tersenyum melihat namja tampan di hadapannya itu. Sepertinya ia senang dengan sikap yang di perlihatkan Himchan. Wajah yang tampan di barengi dengan sikap sopan membuat Himchan seolah-olah menjadi menantu idaman buat ibu Yongguk. #upss

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk!" Sahut ibu Yongguk dengan ramah.

Ibu Yongguk langsung membawa masuk Himchan dengan semangat seolah-olah dia adalah anaknya sendiri. Sementara Yongguk hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ia merasa di lupakan oleh ibunya sendiri. #poor Yongguk.

"Ayo duduk. Maaf rumahnya berantakan." Ibu Yongguk mempersilakan Himchan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat sudah usang di makan usia.

Mau tak mau Himchan pun menuruti permintaan ibu Yongguk. Bagaimana pun ia masih merasa canggung dengan sambutan ibu Yongguk yang menurutnya agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Yongguk, cepat ambilkan minum dan kue untuk Himchan!" Titah wanita bersweater abu-abu yang senada dengan warna sofa itu ketika melihat Yongguk hendak duduk di samping Himchan.

"Nanti saja eomma. Aku masih lelah!" Tolak Yongguk.

"Sekarang, Yongguk!" Tegas ibunya.

Meskipun sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Mau tidak mau Yongguk tetap menuruti perintah ibunya itu. Sebelum ia beranjak, Yongguk bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Himchan, "Ya, sepertinya ibuku menyukaimu. Kau jadi anaknya saja sekalian!" Canda Yongguk dengan berpura-pura kesal.

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum masam menanggapi candaan Yongguk yang menurutnya tidak lucu itu.

"Maaf merepotkan, Ahjuma." Ujar Himchan pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ketika Yongguk sudah pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru ahjuma senang. Jarang-jarang ada teman Yongguk yang berkunjung ke rumah." Ungkap ibu Yongguk. Senyum ramah masih mengembang di wajah ibu Yongguk yang mulai berkeriput di beberapa bagian.

Himchan hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya canggung ketika ibu Yongguk menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurut Himchan agak aneh.

"Apa kau satu kelas dengan Yongguk?" Tanyanya.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo, Aku bukan teman sekelasnya, ahjuma." Jawab Himchan dengan jujur.

"Oh, begitu..." Gumam ibu Yongguk.

Ibu Yongguk kemudian menarik lengan Himchan dan menggengamnya dengan lembut.

"Ahjuma senang kau mau berteman dengan Yongguk."

Himchan mengkerutkan dahinya, "Ahjuma terlalu berlebihan menyanjungku. Yongguk pasti punya banyak teman, bukan hanya diriku." Ujar Himchan bingung karena ibu Yongguk berkata seolah-olah dia adalah teman yang di miliki namja bernama Yongguk itu. Sebenarnya Himchan sendiri tak tahu apa Yongguk punya banyak teman atau tidak. Tapi di lihat dari gayanya yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, Himchan yakin kalau Yongguk pasti mempunyai banyak teman.

Ibu Yongguk tertawa mendengar jawaban Himchan. "Tentu saja Yongguk mempunyai banyak teman." Sahut ibu Yongguk di sela-sela tawanya.

Himchan merasa malu karena menyadari ucapan yang menurutnya sangat bodoh tadi. Sudah tentu Yongguk mempunyai banyak teman, jadi kenapa tadi ia harus mempertegasnya lagi di hadapan ibu Yongguk.

"Tapi Yongguk tidak pernah mengajak temannya ke rumah. Kau adalah teman pertama yang Yongguk bawa kemari." Ungkap ibu Yongguk masih dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar di wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Ahh, nde..." Himchan berusaha untuk tersenyum, meskipun di dalam hatinya Himchan masih merasa bingung dengan ucapan ibu Yongguk.

"Yah, meskipun Yongguk terlihat seperti anak nakal, tapi dia itu sebenarnya anak yang baik. Kalian harus selalu baik-baik, ara?!"

Himchan makin merasa canggung. Ia merasa ibu Yongguk lama-lama seperti seorang ibu yang sedang berbicara pada calon menantunya. Tunggu sebentar, dalam situasi seperti ini orang yang menjadi menantunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Himchan.

'Aish, yang benar saja, kenapa jadi seperti ini.' Gerutu Himchan di dalam hati.

"Hayoo, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!"

Suara berat Yongguk menginterupsi pembicaran antara Himchan dan ibunya. Ralat, mungkin lebih tepatnya ibu Yongguk yang terlalu banyak bicara, karena sedari tadi Himchan hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Ya, ibuku pasti mengoceh tidak jelas, eoh?!" Tanya Yongguk saat duduk di samping Himchan.

Yongguk menaruh secangkir minum dan cemilan di atas meja yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Aigoo, kau ini mau tahu urusan orang lain saja." Ujar ibu Yongguk.

"Benar kata ibumu, kau ini selalu mau tahu urusan orang lain!" Timpal Himchan mengulangi kata-kata ibu Yongguk. Himchan bahkan menekankan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya dengan maksud menyindir Yongguk.

Yongguk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Omo, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Baru saja pertama kali bertemu, tapi kalian sudah kompak membullyku." Ujarnya tak percaya.

Ibu Yongguk tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Himchan hanya tersenyum seperlunya. Namun ketika mata Himchan dan Yongguk saling bertemu, senyum Himchan langsung pudar dan berganti dengan tatapan sinis.

"Eoma, malam ini Himchan akan menginap di sini. Tidak apa-apakan?!"

Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan tajam. Siapa juga yang mau menginap di rumahnya. Seingat Himchan, ia juga tak pernah mendengar Yongguk mengajaknya menginap di rumahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Menginaplah selama yang kau mau." Kata ibu Yongguk dengan antusian. Ia mengusap-usap tangan Himchan dengan lembut, "Jangan sungkan, anggap saja ahjuma seperti ibumu, ara?!" Ujar ibu Yongguk menambahkan.

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung pada ibu Yongguk. Meskipun ia kesal pada Yongguk yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan keramahan dari wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini bersikap seperti di drama-drama saja." Jengkel Yongguk yang merasa bosan dengan adegan ramah tamah yang terjadi antara Himchan dan ibunya.

"Ayo, Himchan, kita ke kamar saja sebelum ibuku mengoceh tidak jelas." Ajak Yongguk pada Himchan.

"Eoh? Ahjuma, saya permisi dulu." Pamit Himchan saat Yongguk menarik lengannya.

"Ara, tidur yang nyenyak ya." Balas ibu Yongguk dengan ramah.

Singkat cerita, Yonggukpun mengajak Himchan menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Rumah Yongguk memang tidak terlalu besar, bisa di bilang cukup sederhana untuk di tempati oleh Yongguk dan ibunya.

Ketika pertama kali Himchan menginjakan kakinya di rumah itu, ia sempat mengkerutkan dahinya. Tentu saja rumah Yongguk ini tidak ada apa-apanya di banding rumahnya. Kalau boleh di terka-terka, halaman rumah Himchan saja masih lebih luas di banding rumah Yongguk.

Rumah ini hanya berlantai 1, sehingga semua barang yang di miliki Yongguk dan ibunya tumpah ruah di setiap sudut. Karena saking kecilnya, barang-barang itu hanya membuat rumah itu semakin sesak.

Dari yang Himchan lihat, rumah ini hanya memiliki 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dan dapur kecil yang letaknya nyaris berdekatan dengan ruang tamu tempat tadi ia duduk.

Jarak antar ruangan yang berdekatan membuat Himchan tidak perlu berjalan cukup lama untuk menuju kamar Yongguk. Kamarnya persis di sebelah dapur.

"Ayo masuk!" Yongguk menuntun Himchan untuk memasuki kamar yang menjadi ruang pribadinya itu.

Himchan sedikit ragu, namun Yongguk yang menyadari hal itu segera meyakinkan Himchan untuk segera masuk.

"Sudah jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Cepat masuk!" Paksa Yongguk dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Himchan ke dalam kamar.

Namja bersurai hitam itu mendesis kesal. Meskipun dengan terpaksa, ia tetap menuruti perintah Yongguk.

Hal pertama yang Himchan rasakan saat memasuki ruangan adalah suasana temaram yang sedikit menyesakan hidungnya.

Kamar Yongguk begitu kecil, mungkin hanya berukuran 5x6 meter saja. Tidak ada yang special dengan kamar Yongguk, hanya ada lemari, meja belajar kecil, dan beberapa tumpuk kardus yang entah apa isinya.

"Apa ini?!" Gumam Himchan saat tengah memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar.

"Apa maksudmu 'apa ini'? Tentu saja ini kamarku!" Sahut Yongguk dengan bangga.

Himchan langsung menoleh ke arah Yongguk dengan mata sedikit membulat. "Mwo? Kau sebut ini kamar?!" Pekik Himchan tak percaya. "Cih, ini lebih mirip gudang dari pada sebuh kamar. Ah, aniyo, gudang di rumahku bahkan jauh lebih besar dari tempat ini!" Ujar Himchan melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek.

Yongguk menghela nafas. Kendati kata-kata Himchan cukup kasar, ia tidak merasa tersinggung. Yongguk sadar, mungkin bagi seorang tuan muda seperti Himchan, ini semua memang tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada tidur di jalanan." Ujar Yongguk.

"Memang siapa yang mau tidur di jalan? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu tidur di hotel, huh?!" Protes Himchan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Tantang Yongguk tanpa di duga-duga oleh Himchan.

Raut wajah Himchan berubah tegang. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yongguk akan menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja. Meskipun sebenarnya Himchan sangat ingin pergi, tapi tanpa uang ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Ssudah terlalu malam. Lagi pula aku sudah terlampau sampai sini." Himchan berusaha mengelak. "Setidaknya aku terpaksa bermalam di sini malam ini." Katanya kemudian.

Demi menghindari pandangan Yongguk yang mengintimidasinya, Himchan langsung buru-buru masuk dan duduk dengan manis di atas lantai yang dingin.

Yongguk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Himchan yang terkadang galak, namun beberapa saat kemudian bisa bersikap manis seperti saat ini.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Tantang Yongguk tanpa di duga-duga oleh Himchan.

Raut wajah Himchan berubah tegang. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yongguk akan menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja. Meskipun sebenarnya Himchan sangat ingin pergi, tapi tanpa uang ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Ssudah terlalu malam. Lagi pula aku sudah terlampau sampai sini." Himchan berusaha mengelak. "Setidaknya aku terpaksa bermalam di sini malam ini." Katanya kemudian.

Demi menghindari pandangan Yongguk yang mengintimidasinya, Himchan langsung buru-buru masuk dan duduk dengan manis di atas lantai yang dingin.

Yongguk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Himchan yang terkadang galak, namun beberapa saat kemudian bisa bersikap manis seperti saat ini.

"Dingin sekali. Apa di rumah ini tidak ada pemanas ruangan?" Keluh Himchan.

"Tidak ada. Pemanas ruangan hanya membuang-buang listrik." Jawab Yongguk.

Yongguk berjalan melewati Himchan begitu saja. Di langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil sepasang pakaian.

"Ini, pakailah!" Titah Yongguk seraya melempar pakaian itu pada Himchan.

Himchan mendesis kesal. "Apa ini?!" Tanyanya seraya memperhatikan pakaian yang di berikan Yongguk.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak protes. Pakai saja, kau tidak mungkin tidur memakai seragamkan?!" Ujar Yongguk yang mulai sedikit kesal.

"Yang benar saja, masa kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian jelek ini?!" Protes Himchan tak terima. Ia melempar pakaian itu begitu saja ke hadapan Yongguk.

Nampaknya kesabaran Yongguk sudah sampai batasnya. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk memaklumi sifat manja dan arogan yang di tunjukan Himchan.

"Dingin sekali. Apa di rumah ini tidak ada pemanas ruangan?" Keluh Himchan.

"Tidak ada. Pemanas ruangan hanya membuang-buang listrik." Jawab Yongguk.

Yongguk berjalan melewati Himchan begitu saja. Di langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil sepasang pakaian.

"Ini, pakailah!" Titah Yongguk seraya melempar pakaian itu pada Himchan.

Himchan mendesis kesal. "Apa ini?!" Tanyanya seraya memperhatikan pakaian yang di berikan Yongguk.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak protes. Pakai saja, kau tidak mungkin tidur memakai seragamkan?!" Ujar Yongguk yang mulai sedikit kesal.

"Yang benar saja, masa kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian jelek ini?!" Protes Himchan tak terima. Ia melempar pakaian itu begitu saja ke hadapan Yongguk.

Nampaknya kesabaran Yongguk sudah sampai batasnya. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk memaklumi sifat manja dan arogan yang di tunjukan Himchan.

Meskipun selama ini Himchan selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar, Yongguk tetap menolongnya dengan tulus. Tadinya ia pikir kalau memperlakukan Himchan dengan lembut, maka anak itu akan berubah sedikit sikapnya.

Namun sepertinya Yongguk salah perkiraan. Memperlakukan Himchan dengan lembut hanya membuat anak itu semakin semena-mena padanya. Ibarat sebuah peribahasa, di kasih hati minta jantung.

Dengan kasar Yongguk meraih pakaian itu. Ia kemudian menerjang Himchan hingga anak itu terjerembab. Dengan segera Yongguk langsung duduk di atas tubuh Himchan dan menindihnya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Himchan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kalau kau tidak mau memakai baju ini, maka aku sendiri yang akan memakaikannya padamu!" Seru Yongguk.

Yongguk berusaha membuka seragam milik Himchan dengan paksa. Sementara Himchan yang tubuhnya tertindih hanya bisa meronta-ronta tidak karuan.

Sekilas adegan ini seperti sebuah adegan di mana seorang namja tengah mencoba untuk memperkosa namja lainya. Sungguh sebuah adegan yang bisa membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menjadi salah paham.

Merasa di lecehkan, Himchan segera mendorong tubuh Yongguk dengan segenap kekuatannya. Yongguk akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terjatuh dan menjauh dari tubuh Himchan.

"Ya, dasar namja pervert!" Pekik Himchan dengan nada tinggi.

"Otakmu tuh yang pervert. Aku cuman mau membantumu mengganti pakaian saja!" Sergah Yongguk.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Balas Himchan tak kalah sengit.

Yongguk mendesis kesal. Dengan kasar ia melempar pakaiannya ke wajah Himchan. "Kalau begitu pakailah!" Titah Yongguk dengan sedikit membentak sehingga membuat Himchan harus meneguk ludah.

Himchan membuang muka dari hadapan Yongguk. Ia merengkuh pakaian itu dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat pakai!" Paksa Yongguk tidak sabar.

Himchan mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian mendelik ke arah Yongguk dengan sinis. "Bagaimana bisa aku ganti baju kalau kau melihatku seperti itu!" Serunya.

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya kalau berhadapan dengan namja di hadapannya itu begitu sulit dan menguras emosi.

Dengan malas Yongguk membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat ia memunggungi Himchan yang masih merasa ragu memakai pakaian itu di hadapan Yongguk.

"Apa begini cukup?!" Tanya Yongguk dengan malas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan mengintipku!" Seru Himchan.

"Ya, siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu. Lagi pula kita ini sama-sama namja, tidak masalah kalau aku melihatnya!" Balas Yongguk tak kalah sengit.

Yongguk tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di pikirkan oleh Himchan. Dia adalah namja normal, buat apa mengintip tubuh Himchan yang notabennya berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Memang Yongguk sedikit penasaran dengan tubuh Himchan, tapi hanya sebatas penasaran, tidak lebih.

Himchan berkacak pinggang, kesal dengan ucapan Yongguk yang menurutnya terlalu picik itu. Apa Yongguk pikir ia hanya takut di intip saat berganti pakaian? Kalau itu memang yang dipikirkannya, tentu saja Himchan akan menjawab tidak!

"Dengar Yongguk ssi, ini bukan hanya sekedar intip mengintip. Tapi aku butuh privasi. Bisakah kau memberikannya?"

Ujar Himchan meminta pengertian dari Yongguk.

Bagi Himchan, privacy adalah hal utama. Dan ia sangat benci jika privacynya terganggu. Itu hanya salah satu hal yang membuat Himchan di anggap sombong oleh orang lain.

"Ara, aku akan pergi. Kau puas, huh?!" Desis Yongguk.

Dengan kesal ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi ke luar. Sebelum pergi Yongguk sempat mendelik ke arah Himchan dengan sinis. Ahh, bagaimana mungkin ia di usir dari kamarnya sendiri, aneh sekali rasanya.

Himchan menghela nafas sesaat setelah Yongguk menghilang dari balik pintu. Entah apa yang di lakukannya sekarang, menginap di rumah seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya.

Yang ia tahu tentang orang itu hanyalah namanya. Yongguk, itulah nama yang di sebut wanita paruh baya tadi pada Himchan. Selain namanya, Himchan hanya tahu kalau Yongguk adalah orang menyebalkan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggunya.

Selain itu Himchan benar-benar tidak tahu orang seperti apa Yongguk itu. Dan saat ini, ia sudah berada di kamar orang itu, meskipun dengan terpaksa.

Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. "Apa ini benar-benar sebuah kamar?" Gumamnya.

Himchan kemudian kembali memperhatikan pakaian yang di berikan Yongguk. "Himchan, ini hanya satu malam, Kau pasti bisa melewatinya!" Ujar Himchan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit demi sedikit Himchan melepas pakaiannya, di mulai dari dasi dan blazer miliknya. Namja tampan itu kemudian membuka kancing kemeja putihnya satu per satu hingga semuanya terlepas.

Ia lalu membuka kemejanya, sehingga membuatnya bertelanjang dada, memamerkan otot lengan dan perut six packnya. Himchan kemudian mulai membuka gesper dan restleting celanya, dan dengan sekali gerakan ia langsung memelorotkan celananya.

Tubuh Himchan yang putih mulus saat ini hanya berbalutkan selembar boxer mini yang memamerkan paha putih miliknya, belum lagi otot perutnya yang tak kalah atletis dari Yongguk. Niscaya setiap orang yang memandang karya seni ciptaan tuhan itu akan terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Himchan mengusap-usap tubuhnya karena rasa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama telanjang dalam udara dingin, ia langsung memakai pakaian yang di berikan Yongguk dengan buru-buru.

Di raihnya celana training panjang berwarna abu-abu itu, kemudian langsung berusaha memakainya. Namun sayang, karena Himchan memakainya dengan terburu-buru, saat celananya baru ia tarik sebatas lutut, tanpa sengaja Himchan menginjak ujung celananya.

Sehingga Himchan pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur.

"AWWW!" Pekik Himchan saat dirinya di paksa harus mencium dinginnya lantai.

Teriakan Himchan ternyata membuat Yongguk yang berada di luar kamar mendadak khawatir. Dengan panik ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Himchan, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Yongguk khawatir seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Himchan mendadak panik saat melihat grendel pintu mulai bergerak, menandakan seseorang di luar sana akan membuka pintu itu.

Namja berkulit seputih susu sangat panik mengingat posisinya yang saat ini sangat memalukan. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat berdiri, pintu kamar sudah terbuka lebar.

Saat itu waktu terasa berhenti bagi Himchan dan Yongguk. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam seakan-akan tubuh mereka membeku.

Mata Yongguk tidak berkedip sama sekali saat melihat pemandangan di depannya yang sedikit tidak wajar itu. Mulutnya bahkan sedikit menganga seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

Setelah tersadar, Yongguk kemudian berjalan mundur nyaris tanpa suara. Tak lupa ia juga menutup kembali pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat.

Sementara di sisi lain, namja tampan yang masih belum memakai pakaian itu terlihat masih tidak bergeming dalam posisi yang memalukan itu.

Wajah Himchan bersemu merah, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Secara perlahan ia mulai mengubah posisinya. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Himchan masih shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Dengan terburu-buru Himchan langsung menarik celana trainingnya kemudian memakai baju dengan segera. Setelah ia selesai berganti pakaian, Himchan langsung duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kaki tertekuk sehingga lututnya menyentuh dagunya.

Raut wajah Himchan masih belum berubah. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh namja tampan itu.

Saat Himchan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba pintuk kembali terbuka.

Yongguk memasuki ruangan dengan ragu-ragu. Namja yang lebih macho dari Himchan itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan 2 buah mangkuk dan minuman.

Sesekali Yongguk mencuri pandang ke arah Himchan yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dia kemudian duduk di tengah ruangan dengan nampan di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Ayo makan, aku sudah membuatkan ramen untukmu!" Ujar Yongguk menawari.

"Aku tidak lapar..." Lirih Himchan.

Yongguk hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham. Ia tak ingin memaksa Himchan, kalaupun lapar ia pasti akan makan nanti.

Suasana di ruangan ini terasa cukup aneh. Baik Yongguk maupun Himchan bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi sikap mereka yang menjadi canggung membuat keadaan malah terasa lebih aneh.

Yongguk memutuskan untuk memakan ramennya tanpa mempedulikan Himchan yang duduk tak jauh dengannya.

Aroma ramen yang panas langsung menyeruak di dalam kamar. Aroma itu pun sepertinya tak luput dari hidung Himchan.

Sesekali Himchan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah semangkuk ramen di depan Yongguknya. Dari matanya yang berkilat-kilat, sepertinya Himchan menginginkannya.

Tapi Himchan sudah terlanjur berbohong pada Yongguk. Ia sudah bilang tidak lapar barusan, jadi tak mungkin sekarang ia meminta ramen pada Yongguk. Ego Himchan yang tinggi membuatnya enggan untuk menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Himchan memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar itu. Kalau di ingat-ingat, seharian ini Himchan belum makan apapun.

Pagi hari ia sudah bertengkar dengan ayahnya sehingga Himchan tidak sempat sarapan. Saat istirahat siang di sekolah pun ia tidak sempat makan karena Himchan terlalu malas pergi ke kantin.

Dan saat ia menghabiskan sisa harinya di rumah Junhong, ia pun tidak makan sama sekali, yang di lakukannya hanyalah tiduran di ranjang Junhong sembari membaca komik. Seharusnya saat keluarga Junhong menawarinya makan, Himchan harusnya menerimanya. Namun karena Junhong dan keluarganya yang selalu memaksanya pulang, membuat Himchan enggan turun dari ranjang selain ke kamar mandi.

Yongguk menghentikan acara makan ramennya saat daun telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang aneh. Namja yang masih memegang sumpit itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, termasuk ke arah Himchan.

Himchan merasa gugup saat Yongguk menatapnya lekat-lekat. Namja tampan itu memegang perutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi. "Aapa kau lihat-lihat?!" Seru Himchan dengan gugup.

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku mendengar sesuatu tadi. Apa kau mendengarnya juga?" Tanya Yongguk.

Himchan menggeleng dengan cepet. "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar." Balas Himchan, keringat dingin terlihat mengucur dari pelipis keningnya.

Yongguk sedikit curiga melihat gelagat Himchan yang menurutnya aneh itu. Sikap gugupnya itu begitu kontras dengan sifat arogannya.

"Benarkah?!" Yongguk menyipitkan matanya, menatap Himchan dengan penuh curiga.

"Ttentu ssaja benar!" Protes Himchan dengan keras.

Namun sepertinya perut Himchan tidak sejalan dengan ucapannya. Beberapa saat setelah Himchan protes, sebuah suara kembali keluar dari perutnya. Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih keras dan jelas di telinga Yongguk, sementara Himchan berusaha matia-matian menekan perutnya agar suara itu tidak terlalu keras.

Yongguk yang baru menyadari asal muasal suara itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kaja, kita makan bersama!" Ajaknya pada Himchan.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Ujar Himchan yang masih bersikeras menolak tawaran Yongguk, padahal ia sendiri tahu kalau perutnya sangat lapar.

Himchan membuang muka. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat Yongguk dan ramen di hadapannya. Meski begitu aroma ramen yang lezat itu begitu menggoda Himchan.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali ya. Sudah, singkirkan dulu egomu itu. Kau lapar kan? Ayo makan!" Ujar Yongguk.

Kali ini Yongguk bangkit dan menghampiri Himchan. Wajah Himchan bersemu merah saat Yongguk menarik lengannya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Sahut Himchan seolah-olah Yongguk memaksanya. Padahal memang Himchan sendiri yang sudah tidak tahan. Lagi pula gengsinya terlalu tinggi kalau ia harus maju duluan.

Singkat cerita, dengan di tuntun oleh Yongguk, akhirnya Himchan bersedia makan bersamanya. Namja tampan itu makan dengan lahap, sehingga membuat Yongguk tersenyum melihatnya.

Himchan begitu lahap menyantap ramen yang baru ia makan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Meskipun awalnya sedikit ragu, nyatanya Himchan terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak dengan perut kosong. Jadi makan yang banyak, eoh!" Yongguk mengusap-usap rambut Himchan.

Himchan sepertinya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Yongguk barusan. Ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Yongguk dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Deg...

Dada Yongguk tiba-tba berdesir melihat tatapan Himchan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Entah apa yang di lakukan Himchan sehingga membuatnya begitu. Meskipun terkadang sikap Himchan begitu menyebalkan, tak jarang juga sikapnya itu membuat Yongguk merasa gemas seperti saat ini.

Kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian acara makan bareng antara Yongguk dan Himchan telah selesai. Mereka berdua langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai begitu saja.

Sesekali mereka berdua bersendawa sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Memang bukan makanan mahal yang mereka makan, hanya sekedar ramen yang harganya tak seberapa. Tapi bagi Himchan yang baru pertama kali mencobanya merasa sangat puas bahkan ketagihan. Dalam hatinya Himchan bertekad untuk memborong ramen jika sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Aaa kenyang sekali..." Lenguh Yongguk. "Ramen buatanku enak kan?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Lumayanlah." Jawab Himchan datar.

Yongguk menoleh ke arah Himchan yang tiduran di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah tampan Himchan yang tersiram cahaya rembulan.

Wajah yang tampan dengan kulit yang seputih susu begitu membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Yongguk dan Himchan memang sama-sama tampan. Hanya saja mereka mempunya ketampanan khas yang berbeda.

Kalau ketampanan Yongguk lebih terasa maskulin dan cowo banget, maka ketampanan Himchan lebih terasa charming meskipun ketajaman lekuk wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yongguk. Secara kasar mungkin ketampanan Yongguk itu apa adanya dalam artian layaknya namja yang sering beraktifitas keras, sementara kemaskulinan Himchan layaknya pria metrosexual yang lebih suka berkutat dengan perawatan wajah, dan rasanya tidak aneh mengingat Himchan merupakan seorang 'tuan muda' dan juga seorang ullzzang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau lari dari rumah?" Yongguk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Himchan.

Yongguk memutar matanya dengan malas. "Ternyata kalau perutmu sudah terisi penuh, sifat menyebalkanmu kambuh ya. Tahu begitu ku biarkan saja kau kelaparan agar kau terus bersikap manis." Yongguk sengaja menyindir namja bersurai hitam itu.

Himchan mendelik ke arah Yongguk dengan kesal. "Namamu Yongguk kan?" Tanya Himchan yang langsung di sambut anggukan oleh Yongguk. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberi penginapan gratis untukku. Tapi pada dasarnya kita tidak saling mengenal. Jadi tolong jangan campuri urusanku lagi!" Ungkap Himchan panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Bang Yongguk, kau?" Seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan Himchan barusan, Yongguk malah menyodorkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Himchan mendesis kesal. Apa ucapannya tadi kurang jelas atau memang namja bernama Bang Yongguk itu yang bodoh.

"Kim Himchan!"

Himchan menyebutkan namanya dengan malas tanpa menggubris jabatan tangan Yongguk. Meskipun di balas dengan ketus, Yongguk merasa tidak tersinggung. Ia malah tersenyum, karena setidaknya Himchan mau menyebutkan namanya dan berarti menerima pertemanannya.

"Nah, karena kita sudah berteman, jadi ayo ceritakan masalahmu. Aku siap menjadi pendengar keluh kesahmu malam ini." Ujar Yongguk antusias.

"Siapa bilang kita berteman?! Hubungan kita hanya sebatas saling kenal, tidak lebih.!" Protes Himchan.

Yongguk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Entah bagaimana ia harus menyikapi namja menyebalkan di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berteman denganku? Sombong sekali dirimu!" Geram Yongguk.

"Iya, Aku memang tidak butuh teman sepertimu!" Sahut Himchan dengan tegas.

"Ara, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin berteman denganku. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo tidur, sudah malam!" Yongguk membalikan tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Himchan sehingga mereka tidur saling memungguingi satu sama lain.

Himchan menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi seperti ini jika ada orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu bersikap arogan di hadapan orang lain, sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Himchan sangat ingin mempunyai teman yang bisa ia andalkan.

Himchan membalikan tubuhnya. Kali ini ia bisa melihat punggung Yongguk dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum melihat bahu lebar yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu saat di sekolah. Himchan penasaran, bagaimana rasanya jika ia memeluk punggung itu, apakah hangat atau tidak Himchan pun tak tahu pasti.

Rasanya tak mungkin tiba-tiba ia memeluk punggung lebar itu. Bisa-bisa sang pemilik punggung itu akan menganggapnya aneh, dan Himchan tak mau itu terjadi.

"Ya!" Ujar Himchan memanggil Yongguk.

Yongguk tak bergeming. Ia masih menerka-nerka apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi. Ia seperti mendengar suara Himchan yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Yongguk!" Himchan kembali memanggil Yongguk dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Yongguk tersenyum. Ia yakin kali ini ia tak salah dengar. Himchan memang benar-benar memanggil namanya. Yongguk berniat menggoda Himchan dengan berpura-pura tidur dan tidak menggubris panggilan Himchan.

Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal panggilannya di hiraukan oleh Yongguk. "Ya, Bang Yongguk!" Pekik Himchan dengan nada tinggi. Dengan sengaja ia menendang pantat Yongguk dengan keras demi mencuri perhatinnya.

Dan beruntung bagi Himchan karena aksinya sekarang tak sia-sia. Tendangan kaki Himchan kali ini tidak bisa di hiraukan begitu saja oleh Yongguk. Sambil meringis dan mengusap-usap pantatnya, Yongguk membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ya, kenapa kau menendang pantatku, hah?!" Protes Yongguk tak terima.

"Siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku." Jawab Himchan dengan santai.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku tidak usah mencampuri urusanmu?"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku. Bukannya mengabaikanku!" Seru Himchan.

Yongguk terperangah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Himchan. Bukankah ia yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya. Sekarang kenapa ia harus marah karena ia abaikan? Toh, hubungan merekapun tidak lebih dari hanya saling mengenal saja, pikir Yongguk.

Terkadang Yongguk merasa kalau Himchan ini mempunya kepribadian ganda. Karena terkadang ia bersikap menyebalkan, terkadang manis, dan terkadang seperti anak kecil. Pokonya sikapnya selalu berubah-ubah, antara labil atau memang jangan-jangan Himchan berkepribadian ganda?

"Yasudahlah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa kita akan tidur di lantai begitu saja? Maksudku, tidak ada ranjang sama sekali?"

"Benar, di sini memang tidak ada ranjang." Jawab Yongguk dengan santai.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja, guk. Lantai ini dingin sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur di sini!" Protes Himchan dengan keras.

Yongguk tertawa melihat reaksi Himchan yang sangat serius itu. Ia sengaja menggoda namja tampan itu, sepertinya ia percaya kalau mereka akan tidur d ranjang.

"Ya, kenapa kau tertawa! Aissh, jangan-jangan kau menipuku. Kau pasti punya ranjang kan?!" Himchan mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak punya ranjang kok." Ungkap Yongguk, membuat Himchan sedikit kecewa. "Tapi setidaknya kita tidak akan tidur di lanta begitu saja." Katanya kemudian.

Sorot mata Himchan yang tadi sempat kecewa seketika langsung berubah menjadi sorot mata yang penuh harapan. Tentu saja karena ia tak ingin tidur di lantai yang dingin begitu saja.

Bang Yongguk tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju arah lemari miliknya. Himchan yang merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Yongguk ikut bangkit dari tidurnya.

Bola mata Himchan menangkap sesuatu saat Yongguk membuka lemarinya. Dengan susah payah Yongguk mengeluarkan sebuah buntelan putih yang berukuran cukup besar.

Himchan masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Yongguk dengan buntelan itu. Saat Yongguk menggelar buntelan besar itu di hadapan Himchan, ia baru menyadari kalau buntelan itu adalah sebuah alas yang sering di pakai tidur oleh orang jaman dulu.

Himchan memperhatikan Yongguk yang tengah mempersiapkan alas tidur untuk mereka. Di dalam hatinya Himchan merasa tak percaya kalau di jaman modern seperti ini masih saja ada orang yang tidur menggunakan alas sejenis futami itu.

"Ayo tidur!" Sembar tersenyum ramah, Yongguk mengajak Himchan untuk naik ke atas tempat yang anggap saja sebagai kasur milik Yongguk.

Dengan terpaksa Himchan menuruti perintah Yongguk dan kemudian tidur di sampingnya. Meskipun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di bayangkannya, Himchan tetap merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya saat ini dirinya tidak terlalu kedinginan seperti saat tidur di lantai, terlebih lagi di tambah dengan selimut tebal yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Mianhae, hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan." Ujar Yongguk menyesal karena melihat Himchan yang sepertinya kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Gomawo." Ucap Himchan seraya tersenyum ramah.

Yongguk membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Himchan tersenyum? Seorang Kim Himchan yang sombong dan dingin itu tersenyum? Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali, namun faktanya itu baru saja terjadi.

Himchan dan Yongguk menatap langit-langit kamar. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entahlah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sekarang, mengingat pikiran ke dua orang itu begitu sulit untuk di tebak.

"Ayahku!" Ucap Himchan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Eoh?" Yongguk menoleh ke arah Himchan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Alasan aku lari dari rumah adalah karena ayahku." Ungkap Himchan. Matanya masih memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ayahmu berbuat kasar padamu?" Yongguk memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu ceritanya. Aku dan ayahku berselisih paham tentang masa depanku pagi ini." Ungkap namja berwajah tampan itu.

Yongguk mengkerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Himchan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masa depanmu?"

Himchan menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Pagi ini aku bertengkar dengan ayahku. Dia bersikeras kalau aku harus mewarisi bisnisnya." Ungkap Himchan.

"Loh, bukannya itu memang sudah seharusnya? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Sergah Yongguk.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Seru Himchan dengan sedikit emosi. "Ada hal lain yang ingin ku lakukan." Lanjutnya.

"Ahh, Aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, hal apa yang ingin kau lakukan sehingga kau menolak mewarisi usaha ayahmu?" Tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Rahasia!" Jawab Himchan.

Yongguk mendesis kesal. Ia sudah terlanjur penasaran dan Himchan seolah-olah menggantungnya begitu saja.

"Ya, kenapa main rahasia-rahasian denganku? Kalau begini caranya lebih baik kau tidak usah cerita saja dari awal!" Dengus Yongguk berpura-pura marah, berharap Himchan akan memberitahunya.

"Tapi aku malu mengatakannya. Aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun." Ujar Himchan.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja. Biarkan aku yang menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun!" Seru Yongguk seraya membuat tanda V dengan tangannya.

Himchan sedikit ragu. Sesekali ia melirik Yongguk dengan gugup. Sementara Yongguk dengan sabar menanti Himchan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi kau harus janji satu hal. Jangan tertawa saat aku mengatakannya!" Ancam Himchan.

"Aku janji!" Seru Yongguk.

"Sebenarnya alasanku tidak ingin mewarisi usaha ayahku adalah karena aku ingin menjadi seorang... Aktor!" Ungkap Himchan dengan gugup.

Untuk beberapa saat Yongguk terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Himchan barusan, maklum otak Yongguk memang sedikit agak lemot hhe.

Setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Himchan, tiba-tiba saja tawa Yongguk meledak. Dengan terbahak-bahak ia tertawa lepas. Sementara Himchan yang melihat reaksi Yongguk hanya bisa dongkol dan kesal. Padahal baru saja Yongguk berjanji tidak akan menertawakannya, tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya.

"Hey, kau bilang tidak akan menertawakunku!" Seru Himchan kesal.

"Hahahaha mianhae, aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Ujar Yongguk di sela-sela tawanya.

Himchan merasa wajahnya memanas melihat Yongguk yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menertawakannya. Moodnya langsung berubah buruk seketika.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yongguk berhenti tertawa. Nampaknya namja itu sangat puas menertawakan Himchan, terbukti dari air matanya yang nyaris jatuh saking tak tahan menahan tawa.

"Ya, kau marah ya?" Tanya Yongguk khawatir saat melihat Himchan tampak murung.

"Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu." Lanjut Yongguk dengan menyesal.

"Apa menjadi aktor adalah cita-cita yang salah? Sebegitu burukah profesi itu sehingga semua orang menertawakannya?" Ujar Himchan tanpa mempedulikan penyesalan Yongguk.

"Aniyo, tak ada yang salah dengan menjadi aktor. Itu pekerjaan yang bagus. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang aktor."

"Itu karena orang sepertimu tidak mengenalku. Yang kau tahu hanya seorang Kim Himchan sombong yang selama ini di kenal banyak orang lain. Padahal kalian semua tidak tahu orang seperti apa dirku ini!" Seru Himchan dengan penuh emosional.

Yongguk terdiam. Ia tak harus berkata apa lagi pada Himchan. Pikirannya mendadak blank, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Tapi aku tidak seperti itu kok. Saat pertama kali aku mendengar tentangmu, aku tidak yakin kalau kau seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku cuman berpikir mungkin kau hanya kesepian saja." Ungkap Yongguk.

Himchan tersenyum miris. "Berhenti berbasa-basi. Aku maklum kalau pikiranmu sama seperti orang lain." Katanya.

"Aku tidak berbasa-basi, sungguh!" Sergah Yongguk dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan." Himchan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Obrolan ini sudah tidak membuat Himchan tertarik.

Ia juga tidak terlalu kecewa mengingat hal semacam ini sering terjadi. Himchan merasa kalau dirinya di ciptakan untuk sendiri, lagi pula Junhong saja sudah cukup, ia tak butuh teman lagi.

"Aigoo, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak bicara sama sekali." Yongguk menggerutu dengan kesal.

Himchan tidak menanggapi gerutuan Yongguk. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dari pada harus menaggapi setiap racauan Yongguk yang menurutnya hanya membuat kesal saja. Kadang ia tak mengerti kenapa Yongguk terlalu banyak bicara. Menurutnya untuk ukuran seorang namja, yongguk itu terlalu cerewet.

Sesekali Yongguk melirik namja yang tidur memunggunginya itu. "Hey, kau mau pakai selimut?" Tanyanya.

Namun orang yang di tanya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk. Bahkan Himchan tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Yongguk mengkerutkan dahinya. Apa Himchan sudah tidur? Kalau benar, cepat sekali anak itu tidurnya, pikir Yongguk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail terpikirkan oleh seorang Bang Yongguk. Sebuah seringai jail nampak mengembang di wajah pervertnya. Secara perlahan, Yongguk mulai menggeser posisi tidurnya.

Ia terus bergeser hingga tubuhnya berjarak beberapa cm dengan punggung Himchan. Jika boleh berbuat kasar, rasanya author ingin memukul tampang omesh Yongguk yang mesum itu dengan raket listrik lol

Saat Yongguk semakin mendekati tengkuh Himchan, ia kemudian meniupnya secara pelan namun mampu membuat seorang Kim Himchan langsung merasa merinding. "Himchannie..." Bisik Yongguk sededuktif mungkin di telinga Himchan.

Seperti terkena sebuah shock terapi yang sangat hebat, Himchan tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya. Rasanya tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku begitu saja saat mendengar namanya di sebut dengan cara yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu.

Yongguk berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat tubuh Himchan yang tiba-tiba menegang itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau candaanya itu bisa membuat seorang Kim Himchan seperti itu.

Saat Yongguk ingin melakukannya sekali lagi, tiba-tiba Himchan membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membuat Yongguk dan Himchan saling berhadapan dengan posisi yang hampir saja berciuman. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam saat mata keduanya saling bertatapan.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dalam posisi seperti ini, baik Yongguk maupun Himchan bisa memperhatikan wajah orang di hadapan dengan semakin jelas.

Ternyata Yongguk memang tidak salah menilai Himchan selama ini. Wajahnya yang seputih susu di tambah dengan tekstur wajahnya yang halus namun tidak menghilangkan kesan maskulin itu terlihat sangat menawan di mata Yongguk.

Jantung Yongguk tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan melihat wajah namja di hadapannya yang terpapar cahaya bulan itu.

Hanya beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi. Baik Yongguk maupun Himchan langsung bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, meskipun gerak-gerak mereka jadi terasa canggung.

"Kalau kau melakukannya sekali lagi, Aku akan membunuhmu!" Dengus Himchan dengan nada kesal. Meskipun terkesan jutek, nyatanya Himchan terlihat gugup juga.

"Mianhae," Ucap Yongguk menyesal.

Mereka berdua tidur berdampingan, nyaris tak ada jarak sama sekali. Sedikit saja mereka bergerak, lengan mereka akan bersentuhan.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Baik Yongguk maupun Himchan masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup tak karuan.

Rasa kantuk yang tadi sempat menyerang mata Himchan seolah-olah hilang begitu saja. Ia tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Melihat wajah tampan Yongguk dari dekat membuatnya salah tingkah, terutama bibirnya yang menurut Himchan sangat sexy itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Suara berat Yongguk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Rasanya aneh bagi mereka saat harus terjebak dalam suasana canggung itu.

"Eoh? Belum. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantukku hilang." Jawab Himchan.

"Apa kau ingin mengobrol?"

"Boleh." Balas Himchan dengan singkat.

Di dalam hatinya, ke dua insan merutuki keadaan yang menurutnya semakin terasa aneh itu. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka harus bisa mencairkan suasana, meskipun sepertinya itu tidak mudah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" Tanya Yongguk dengan polosnya. Ia menggertakan giginya sesaat setelah menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Padahal ia yang mengusulkan untuk mengobrol, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Himchan dengan nada yang terdengar acuh.

Yongguk memutar otak mencari bahan pembicaraan yang menurutnya cocok untuk saat ini. Obrolan-obrolan ringan lebih tepat bagi mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bercerita tentang keluargaku saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Yongguk dengan ragu.

Himchan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bergumam sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

Sedikit senyum mengembang di wajah Yongguk. Dia merasa lega karena Himchan menerima usulannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide lain seandainya usulannya itu di tolak.

Yongguk menghela nafas sebelum bercerita tentang keluarganya. Setelah sudah siap kemudian ia mulai bercerita.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama ibuku. Sebenarnya aku punya seorang adik perempuan, tapi dia sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil." Yongguk memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Ia menyempatkan melirik ke arah Himchan, sekedar memastikan kalau Himchan menyimak ceritanya atau tidak.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Himchan tanpa memandang ke arah Yongguk. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada langit-langit.

Yongguk tersenyum, ia senang karena Himchan menyimak ceritanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Keluargaku hidup pas-pasan. Meskipun begitu kebutuhanku tidak pernah kurang. Setidaknya itu menurutku." Katanya.

"Memangnya ayahmu kemana?" Kali ini Himchan memberanikan menatap Yongguk secara langsung.

"Entahlah, kata ibuku dia pergi dengan wanita lain saat aku masih kecil." Jawab Yongguk dengan entengnya.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mencarinya?"

Yongguk menggeleng. "Aku sudah puas dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Bagaimanapun ibuku yang lebih berhak mencarinya dari pada aku. Jadi biarlah dia hanya menjadi bagian masa lalu ibuku." Ungkap Yongguk di ikuti sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Yongguk melihat Himchan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin. "Apa kau kasihan padaku, Himchannie?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Himchan tiba-tiba merah padam, hingga akhirnya ia membuang muka dari hadapan Yongguk. "Siapa juga yang kasihan, huh. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Sungguh menggelikan!" Desis Himchan.

"Wae? Himchannie terdengar manis untukmu." Yongguk bersikukuh. Sepertinya ia senang jika mendapat kesempatan menggoda Himchan.

"Aku tidak suka!" Protes namja tampan itu.

"Kau tidak suka? Hmm, bagaimana kalau Himchachan? Chancan? Atau Himhim?" Yongguk terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang serius berpikir, sementara Himchan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh lagi!" Dengus Himchan.

Namun Yongguk tidak memperdulikan perkataannya. Ia terus sibuk memikirkan panggilan buat Himchan.

"Ahh, aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau Hime? Itu terdengar cocok untukmu." Seru Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Ya, jangan sembarangan memberi nama pada orang lain. Lagi pula apa itu Hime? Itu kan nama panggilan untuk seorang putri di jepang!" Geram Himchan seraya memukul kepala Yongguk.

Yongguk meringis pelan seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Himchan itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan kaya jadi kehidupanmu itu memang seperti seorang putri." Ujar Yongguk beralasan.

"Tapi Aku ini namja, mana bisa kau menyamakanku dengan seorang putri!" Sewot Himchan tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi kau juga cantik seperti seorang putri." Yongguk mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah-olah sedang menggoda seorang Yeoja.

Himchan merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Baru kali ini dia kalah berdebat dengan seseorang. Sepertinya Bang Yongguk membuat Himchan takluk.

Melihat Himchan yang diam saja membuat Yongguk merasa di atas angin. Ia pun semakin gencar menggoda namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau kau diam saja, itu artinya kau setuju." Ujar Yongguk mengambil kesimpulan. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Hime!" Katanya menambahkan.

Dengan semangat, Yongguk langsung memeluk Himchan dengan erat sebagai bentuk tanda pertemananya. Namun di peluk tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Himchan membulatkan matanya karena merasa sangat terkejut.

"YA! YA! YA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Pekik Himchan dengan suara yang melengking.

Dengan keras Himchan berusa melepaskan pelukan Yongguk. Namun bukannya melepas pelukannya, Yongguk malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan sebuah senyum yang menurut Himchan begitu mesum.

Kesal, Himchan mencubit pinggang Yongguk dengan keras sehingga namja berwajah mesum itu meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Rasakan!" Ketus Himchan.

"Aigoo, kau ini kasar sekali. Dari tadi yang kau bisa hanya memukulku saja." Keluh Yongguk. "Kalau kau selalu bersikap seperti itu, mana ada namja yang mau menjadi suamimu!" Katanya menambahkan.

"Aissh, kau ini benar-benar minta ku pukul, eoh?!" Geram Himchan yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Himchan melemparkan sebuah pukulan yang sepertinya sudah cukup keras ke arah Yongguk. Namun Yongguk yang sudah bisa membaca kemana arah pukulan itu pun dapat segera mengantisipasinya.

Yongguk mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Himchan yang hampir mengenai wajahnya itu. Mata Himchan membulat karena kesal seraya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ck, sepertinya kau memang suka main kasar. Tenang saja, Hime, aku ini bukan orang yang kasar. Kita bisa melakukannya secara pelan-pelan." Yongguk kembali tersenyum mesum. Sebuah senyum yang menurut Himchan sangat menyebelkan.

"Apa maks-" Ucapan Himchan terpotong saat tiba-tiba Yongguk menarik tubuhnya.

Kendati tubuh mereka hampir sama tinggi, namun Yongguk membuat Himchan terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ya, mereka kembali lagi berpelukan.

Dan kali ini Yongguk yakin pelukannya tidak akan lepas lagi.

"Dasar namja mesum. Lepaskan aku!" Pekik Himchan sambil meronta-ronta.

Yongguk terkekeh melihat reaksi Himchan yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Dasar uke tsundere. Kau ini terlihat kasar di luar, padahal sebenarnya kau itu anak yang manis." Ujar Yongguk.

Mendengar ucapan Yongguk membuat Himchan diam dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, Himchan sangat kesal saat ini.

Belum 24 jam mereka bersama, tapi Yongguk sudah berani memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak kecil. Meskipun begitu, ada sedikit rasa nyaman pada diri Himchan saat Yongguk memeluknya.

Himchan sendiri tak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." Ujar Yongguk memuji saat menyadari Himchan sudah bersikap lebih tenang.

"Jangan macam-macam, cepat lepaskan aku!" Gertak Himchan.

Harus di akui kalau Himchan nyaman berada dalam pelukan Yongguk. Tapi ini salah, sangat salah, begitulah kata sisi lain Himchan. Dia dan Yongguk sama-sama namja. Jadi ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tunggu sebentar? Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Himchan? Memang apa yang salah ketika seorang namja berpelukan dengan namja lain?

Apa Himchan telah salah paham? Maksudnya, ia sudah membayangkan sesuatu yang terlampau jauh, sementara pelukan itu sebenarnya tidak ada artinya.

Entahlah, Himchan pun bingung. Yang pasti meskipun pelukan ini tanpa arti, tetap saja tidak boleh! Pikir Himchan.

"Bang," Gumam Himchan.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Deg!

"Eoh? Aapa maksudmu?" Ujar Yongguk gugup.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Bang Yongguk?" Himchan mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada datar.

"Entahlah." Yongguk mendengus lemah.

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Di dalam hatinya Yongguk merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak kencang di waktu yang salah. Wajah Himchan yang tenggelam dalam pelukan di dadanya pasti bisa mendengar degup jantungnya itu.

Dan sekarang ia harus berusaha mencari sebuah alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Himchan yang sedari tadi telah menyudutkannya itu.

"Sejujurnya, Aku pun tak tahu apa aku menyukaimu atau tidak." Jawab Yongguk. "Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku." Katanya menambahkan.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan, Yongguk ssi. Aku butuh sebuah jawaban, ya atau tidak!" Sergah Himchan. "Aku butuh kepastian, Bang." Katanya kemudian.

Yongguk terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang harus di katakannya. Seperti yang tadi ia bilang, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa obrolannya jadi terlampau jauh seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Buatku juga ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar butuh sebuah kepastian." Ungkap Himchan menuntut jawaban. "Aku takut terjatuh lebih dalam, Yongguk ssi. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, maka aku akan mencoba membuka hati untukmu. Tapi jika tidak, lebih baik hentikan semua perhatianmu ini." Katanya.

Yongguk menghela nafas. Mengapa ini menjadi sangat rumit untuknya. Mereka belum lama saling kenal, jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya menyukai Himchan. Tapi di sisi lain, ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan Himchan begitu saja.

Mungkinkah ini cinta? Apa benar cinta itu bisa datang begitu saja tanpa kita sadari? Entahlah, Yongguk pun tak mengerti, begitu pula Himchan.

Perasaan Himchan sebenarnya tidak kalah ragu dengan Yongguk. Hanya saja ia tak suka berbasa-basi, ia lebih suka sesuatu yang pasti, sehingga ia nekat melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Yongguk.

Pada dasarnya, Himchan pun tidak terlalu banyak berharap pada namja yang baru di kenalnya itu. Beruntung bagi Yongguk karena seorang Himchan mau memberikannya kesempatan, itu artinya Yongguk mendapat tempat spesial di hati Himchan saat ini.

Tapi apa Yongguk benar-benar merasa seberuntung itu? Ataukah ia merasa terbebani?

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Yongguk balik bertanya.

"Jangan memutar balikan pertanyaan. Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!" Himchan berkilah, enggan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

"Bisakah kita mengganti topik obrolan kita? Sepertinya ini belum saatnya kita untuk membicarakan ini." Ujar Yongguk.

"Tidak bisa, Yongguk ssi. Ini harus kita bicarakan sekarang!" Balas Himchan tak kalah sengit.

Yongguk terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang akan menjadi keputusannya nanti. Pelukannya semakin erat, membuat Himchan semakin tenggelam di dadanya.

"Kim Himchan," Yongguk menggumamkan nama Himchan.

"Nde," Sahut Himchan.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau sendiri tahu jawaban apa yang ku inginkan, Yongguk ssi." Jawab Himchan.

Yongguk terdiam, sebuah helaan berat terdengar dari hidungnya.

"Mianhae," Ucap Yongguk terdengar menyesal. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku masih butuh waktu lagi untuk memikirkannya lagi." Ungkapnya.

Dalam pelukan Yongguk, Himchan tersenyum miris. "Ara, Aku mengerti." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Himchan sedang berusaha mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat ini, meskipun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi ini bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Hanya saja aku -"

"Aku mengerti, Bang Yongguk. Aku mengerti!" Himchan memotong ucapan Yongguk dengan cepat.

"Ani, Kau tidak mengerti, Kim Himchan. Kau pasti menganggapku mempermainkanmu. Kau salah, Himchan. Sikapku selama ini padamu benar-benar tulus!" Yongguk berseru dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau menyukaiku, Bang!" Paksa Himchan tak kalah sengit.

"Ini tidak sesederhana itu, Himchan."

"Aniyo, its simple, kalau kau suka katakan saja suka!" Seru Himchan. "Karena aku juga menyukaimu!" Katanya menambahkan.

Pertahanan Himchan runtuh, karena ia sudah mengalah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun begitu namja tampan itu tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali.

Justru ia lega karena sudah mengeluarkan perasaan yang mengganjalnya semalaman ini. Meskipun dengan cara yang bukan menjadi gayanya selama ini, yakni bilang suka pada orang yang belum terlalu di kenalnya.

Suasana tiba-tiba di selimuti dengan kesunyian. Baik Yongguk maupun Himchan sama-sama bungkam, tak ada sepatah dua patah kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Ya, kenapa kau diam saja?!" Himchan menegur Yongguk yang diam saja, setidaknya berikan ia sedikit jawaban.

Satu yang Himchan tidak sadari saat ini adalah kalau sebuah senyum lebar tengah mengembang di wajah Yongguk. Sebuah senyum yang terlihat seperti senyum mesum jika ia yang melakukannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Yongguk lemah dengan nada yang terkesan asal, dan nampaknya Himchan tidak menyukainya.

"Aish, apa kau tidak bisa serius sedikit?!" Sewot Himchan kesal.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang memaksa." Ujar Yongguk dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ya, siapa yang memaksamu, hah?! Terserah kau saja lah!" Dengus Himchan dengan wajah merah padam.

Yongguk tersenyum, seraya mempererat pelukannya. "Nde, Kim Himchan, kalau di pikir-pikir aku juga memang menyukaimu." Ungkapnya, kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dan serius.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Himchan curiga.

"Mungkin." Jawab Yongguk dengan singkat sehingga membuat Himchan kembali mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa serius sekali saja, huh?!" Jengkel Himchan melihat sikap Yongguk yang terkesan main-main itu.

"Aku serius, Hime."

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Dengus Himchan kesal.

Yongguk terkekeh geli, membuat Himchan yang melihatnya semakin kesal saja. Ini sangat mengerikan, pikir Himchan yang baru menyadari topik pembicaraan mereka yang sedikit aneh ini.

Yongguk berdehem, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita sudah resmi pacaran, nde." Ujarnya.

Mendengar kata pacaran membuat Himchan membelalakan matanya. "Mwo? Pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran, huh?!" Tanya Himchan.

"Bukankah kau bilang menyukaiku? Begitu pula diriku. Jadi tentu saja kita pacaran sekarang kan?" Yongguk tampak bingung. Seingatnya mereka berdua sudah saling mengetahui perasaannya masing-masing. Jadi menurutnya tidak ada alasan untuk tidak pacaran kan.

"Yongguk ssi, saling mengungkapkan perasaan bukan berarti kita pacaran. Tolong jangan salah mengerti." Ucap Himchan.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang akan memberiku kesempatan jika aku bilang menyukaimu. Itu kesempatan untuk menjadi pacarmu kan?"

Himchan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Andwae, sepertinya kau salah paham, Yongguk ssi." Katanya. "Kesempatan yang ku maksud itu adalah kesempatan untuk kita berteman secara baik-baik." Ungkap Himchan.

Yongguk mendengus kesal. Ternyata selama ini ia sudah salah paham pada Himchan. Ia kira... yah begitulah, semacam cinta, ternyata hanya teman.

"Ya, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pasti berharap ingin jadi kekasihku kan?" Himchan sengaja menggoda Yongguk yang sedang berwajah masam.

"Molla..." Sahut Yongguk dengan ketus.

Kali ini Himchan yang tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kesal Yongguk. Ahh, kalau di pikir-pikir sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Yongguk ssi, aku tidak berbohong loh mengenai kesempatan untuk menjadi pacarku." Ucap Himchan kemudian. Wajah Yongguk kembali serius mendengar ucapan Himchan.

"Jadi, kita akan benar-benar pacaran?" Tanya Yongguk terdengar antusias.

Himchan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, sehingga membuat Yongguk kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Kesempatan itu selalu ada, Yongguk ssi, tapi tidak sekarang." Ujar Himchan menjelaskan. "Masih banyak hal yang belum kita ketahui satu sama lain. Jadi lebih baik kita berteman dulu, kalau nanti kita cocok, tidak menutup kemungkinan hubungan kita akan berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi." Ungkapnya panjang lebar.

Yongguk diam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Himchan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau butuh waktu? Sekarang aku memberimu waktu. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana caranya kau bisa meluluhkan hatiku nanti." Ujar Himchan terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan oleh Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum dengan percaya diri. "Kau pasti akan jatuh hati padaku, Kim Himchan!" Katanya.

"Aku tidak butuh janji, Bang. Aku butuh bukti!"

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Himchan. Kau pasti jadi milikku!" Yongguk terdengar begitu semangat, sementara Himchan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Saat ini kata-kata Yongguk terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan, meskipun Himchan sendiri sebenarnya senang mendengarnya.

Yongguk tiba-tiba berhenti meracau, "Oh ya, bolehkan aku minta sesuatu padamu?" Pintanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Himchan penasaran.

"Umh, bisakah kau sedikit mengurangi sifat sombongmu itu? Cobalah untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain."

"Shirro!" Tolak Himchan dengan keras. "Bukannya aku tak ingin bersosialisasi, tapi aku sudah mencobanya dan itu tidak berhasil sama sekali!" Ungkap Himchan dengan kesal.

"Kau harus terus mencobanya, Hime!"

"Merubah sifat itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Bang." Balas Himchan tak kalah sengit.

"Maka dari itu kau harus terus mencobanya. Tenang saja, kali ini ada aku di sampingmu." Ungkap Yongguk membuat wajah Himchan yang seputih susu itu berubah merah padam.

"Benarkah kau akan selalu ada di sisiku?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah istri masa depanku!" Ujar Yongguk dengan percaya diri sehingga membuat Himchan kembali tersipu malu.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

Yey akhirnya tamat juga, mian ya kalau endingnya agak maksa, author lagi gak ada ide lagi soalnya hehe

ini endingnya gak tahu happy ending atau nanggung ending, author emang sengaja gak bikin banghim langsung pacaran, soalnya terlalu cepat kalau langsung jadian hehe

makasih buat orang-orang yang udah komen, menurut author review yang di terima cukup banyak buatku hehe

Ohya, follow twiter author ya /fckyeahLJOE soalnya masih dikit temen fujodanshinya. Di follow ya, kita ngegosipin cowo cowo cakep hahaha *malah promo*

Thanks for : **cacingkawat , bang3424 , ichizenkaze , Thesishimato's , jaylyn rui , , hatakehanahungry , bbang2chan , mamafreeze99 , rinkm137 , kyungier , youngchan , sisca'chan , Hyunchan , zelcjh015**


End file.
